The Seers
by SerenityAutumn
Summary: 2 friends get sucked into the yyh world, and are convinced by the hospital nurses that they are sisters that fell into a coma for 3 years after a serious car wreck. Will they fall for their fav char. Rated for future chappies.KurXOC Chap 12 is up guys.
1. Surprise, Your on TV

Okay guys. This story is a story that me and my friend Miranda wrote. I don't own yyh, but i do own Amara and Miranda owns Mara.

**Chapter One**

"Are you kidding?" Deanna demands starring at Miranda who was spread out eagle on the pull out couch. "Kurama, it so has to be Kurama!"

Miranda snorts and stretches. "Kurama is hot, I'll give you that but he's a little bit girly." At her friend offended look and cry of outrage Miranda laughs. "You have to admit, besides I like Hiei and Yusuke better."

"Yeah sure, Hiei's hot, but I'm not to big on Yusuke." Deanna comments shaking her head. Laying down next to her friend the girl yawns. "That would be so cool though, if we could meet them."

"And just what would you do?" Miranda asks before grinning. "Ah wait, I know! One look at Kurama and you'd be like, 'drool'." She says, accenting the point by running her finger down the side of her mouth.

Deanna laughs loudly. "Well what would you do?"

"Be all knowing, get pregnant, the usual." Miranda answers with a shrug grinning widely.

Deanna just laughs shaking head. "We'd be seers!"

"Yep." Miranda agrees nodding. "And sisters! Well half-sisters at least, or cousins."

"And we could make tons of money betting on the Dark Tournament." The other girl says. "Of course we'd have powers."

"Of course." Miranda echoes. "Like elements and magic." Yawning widely the teenager closes her eyes. "Well I don't know about you but I'm to pooped to party. Night."

Deanna laughs at the elder girl. "Goodnight." She calls as Miranda makes her way up the apartment stairs.

Miranda groans awake, her head was killing her.

"I- I don't believe it! Get a doctor in here quick they're waking up!" A young nurse calls running to the white doorway.

'They?' Miranda thinks confusedly, glancing to her right, the movement itself caused her to wince as her neck cracked. "Deanna?" She asks, her voice scratchy and rough to her own ears.

"Miranda?" The girl responds just as weakly. "What?" Pausing she attempts to clear her throat.

Both girls watch confused as a doctor and three nurses run into the room. The nurses immediately check the monitors. "Pulse is steady, temperature is normal if a bit high." An elderly woman informs the doctor who nods.

"Good, good." The middle-age man says before walking over to Deanna and examining the girl. "And what do you remember Ms. Rauko?"

"Who?" Deanna asks clueless, her voice still scratchy.

The man frowns slightly. "And what about you Ms. Rauko?" He asks turning to look at Miranda.

The girl merely blinks at him wide-eyed. "Wha- What the hells going on?"

"My name is Dr. Ichiami Suiji." The doctor tells them before glancing at two of the nurses who were now holding the girls' clipboard. "Both patients are apparently suffering memory loss. The do not recognize their names nor show any sign of remembering the accident."

"Accident? What accident?" Deanna asks finally.

"The car wreck." Dr. Suiji explains slowly.

"Huh?" Miranda asks seriously freaking out. "Mom, where's my mom?"

The doctor sighs as his beeper goes off. "Nurse Miakoe will explain." He says turning to the nurse, who nods. With that Dr. Suiji leaves the room, the tow extra nurses following him after handing the clipboards to Miss Miakoe.

"Well." The kind looking young woman comments taking a seat next to Miranda's bed. "I suppose we should start form the beginning. You are Mara Rauko." The nurse says looking to Miranda before turning to Deanna. "And you are Amara Rauko."

"What! That's not possible!" Miranda, er Mara exclaims.

Miss Miakoe sighs and pets the foot of Mara's hospital bed. "You're half sisters. You share a father, A Mr. Shigurei Rauko. Both of you were raised by your mothers in America, until their untimely death, at which period your custody was given to your father and you lived with him for a year before a car accident claimed his life and landed both of you in coma's. You've both been asleep for three years. Mara, you are eighteen, Amara you are soon to be sixteen."

A knock on the door disturbs the nurse's story. "You're needed in room 603." A young man informs the woman, leaving at her nod.

"If you have any questions merely ask." She tell s the girls, heading for the door before stopping at Amara's question.

"What's going to happen to us, now?" The blue-eyed girl asks.

"You have an uncle, your father's brother. He is currently away on business, but we shall work to contact him on your health. Until then you are to stay here, there are a pair of scrubs in the cubby. "She informs in. "I'll call someone to remove your wires and ivy, then you are free to explore. "She says before hurriedly leaving the room.

"Sisters?" Amara states blankly.

Mara nods. "Half-sisters." She corrects. "And since when are we fluent in Japanese?"

"Since we're Rauko apparently" Amara says as a male nurse enters to free the girl's of their machine wire prison.

The man quickly goes about his work. "You'll find that your bodies are still strong. While you were in the coma your bodies underwent vigorous physical training. The extra scrubs are in the cubby. Don't get lost." He commands before briskly leaving.

Amara and Mara dressed as quickly as possible. They were ready to explore, just to see how much there world had changed.

"Mara, what do you remember." Amara asked with confusion filled eyes.

"The last thing I remember is us talking bout Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei, and there hotness. Haha." Mara finished laughing.

After they got dressed they decided to explore and go their separate ways.

Amara walked down the hall and came upon a room with and older woman in it. She looked really weak and tired but lonely, so Amara went to talk to her.

The woman had dark blue hair, almost black and to Amara looked very pretty. She was wearing a pink robe.

"Hi" Amara said entering the room smiling. She didn't say it in a loud obnoxious way, but rather soft and cautious, not sure if the woman would welcome her and allow her in her room.

"Hi" The woman said weakly. "May I ask who might you be?" the woman smiled.

"I'm Amara, I just woke up from a three year coma, and I was looking around and I noticed that you seemed lonely, so I thought I'd stop by and keep you company." Amara said spilling her guts, hesitantly.

"Oh, how nice. I am Shiori Minamino." At the sound of her name Amara's eyes shot open.

'Oh my gosh, that's Kurama's moms name. It's got to be her. We've been pulled into the Yu Yu world. Oh, what do I do. I wonder if Mara has figured it out yet. What do I tell Shiori…? Nothing, she knows nothing about demons, so I'll keep my mouth shut, besides I need to stay calm. She's really sick and I don't want to alarm her.' Amara thought, freaking out but then calming down after figuring out what to do.

"Are you the patient that got into the car accident three years ago with your sister?" Shiori asked politely.

"Yes ma'am. We were in the car with our father apparently, but we don't remember anything about our lives though" She said staring down at the floor.

"Oh dear, that's terrible!"

Mara started walking down the hallway. She wanted some fresh air so she decided to take the elevator to the roof.

After she finally found an elevator, and got to the roof, she heard voices. It wasn't clear, in fact the only thing she could make out was something about children eating their mothers.

The sun was setting and cast a red glow on everything it covered. With everything red, it was hard to make out anything, but she managed to make out two human shaped figures in the distance.

She walked up to try to get closer to the figures. She hid behind one of the bed sheets, so as not to be seen, and not knowing how the two figures would react to her presence.

Narrowing her eyes Mara fights her gasp as she recognizes the two people. 'It's Yusuke and Kurama! Holy crap! This must be in the beginning when Kurama uses the mirror to save his mom! I have to find Amara!'

Turning the girl attempts to sneak form her hiding place. Racing to the roof door, Mara throws open the hatch and runs to the elevator, slamming the button. "Come on, come on, come on!" She silently screams glancing back at the gaping roof door.

With an impatient growl, the girl runs for the staircase, slamming open the door and practically flying and stumbling down the stairs.

'Amara!' She mentally screams before smacking herself. "Yeah real smart, its not like she can here me!" Mara sprouts grasping for breath as she finally reaches their level.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, she raced out of the corridor and headed for their room, nearly knocking over a nurse in the process. When she got to their room finally, it was completely deserted.

Through total silence came two voices. She instantly recognized one as Amara's. She dashed towards the room that the voices were coming from.

There was a long pause an din that moment Amara heard Shiori's stomache growl.

"I didn't realize how late it was. Would you like me to peel and apple for you, Ms. Shiroi?"

"No thanks. I'm not that hungry." She said politly.

"Please eat. You'll never get well without nutrition." Amara stated with a worried look agross her face.

Shiori laughed weakly. "You sound just like my son Shuichi."

"Amara!" Mara yelled stepping into the doorway of Shiori's hospital room, nearly scaring the last bit of life out of Shiori.

"Oh, um, sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you ma'am." Mara said noticing Shiori.

"Oh, it's alright. You must be Amara's sister, Mara?"

"Yup, that's me!" She said pointing to herself "Um, can I borrow Amara form you for a moment please?" Mara asked politely, her wide sea blue eyes filled with anxiousness.

"Of course. I don't mind at all." Shiori said with a smile, tilting her head slightly to the left.

Running stealthily to Amara, and grabbing her arm, and turning to exit the woman's room, and dragging Amara into the hall.

"Amara were in…"

"I know." Amara said.

"No, big trouble!" Mara says emphasizing the words 'big' and 'trouble' with her fingers.

At that moment the elevator dinged and the doors split open. Apparently the nurse that Mara bumped into on the way to Shiori's room, was the one that was relaying the info of Shiori's critical condition to Kurama.

Kurama raced to Shiori's room. After finding out about her condition, Kurama went back to the roof with Yusuke to tell him that he was going to use the mirror that night.

Me Okay guys that's the first chapter. I should have the next chapter up in about a week, or maybe even today, if i can get the typing done. So plz review and truthfully tell me what u think. out for now


	2. The hospital

Us- Hey guys. Sorry for the late update, but since I got a laptop for Christmas things should develope alot faster, and just cuz we love u, we've decided u deserve a good update so were going ahead and posting the next 3 chapters. Thanx for bearing with us.

**The H****os****p****ital**

Amara never left Shiori's side. Even though she knew Kurama was going to save her, she was still worried.

Mara, however, didn't care. She wasn't as sentimental about such things. Amara got her soft heart from her grandmother.

Finally Kurama entered the room, and he and Amara found out that Shiori would make a complete recovery.

"That's wonderful news." Amara said with a smile, looking at Dr. Kamyia, who had just relayed the news.

"Now that you know Ms. Minamino will make a full recovery you, Ms. Rauko, need to get your rest. Just because your bodies still have complete control, doesn't mean you don't need to rest." Dr. Kamyia finished.

"Okay." Amara retorted. After saying good-night to Shiori, Amara began to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Kurama called looking out of the doorway, and down the hallway at Amara. He walked up to her so that he was no farther that a foot away from her.

"Thanks for taking care of my mother. That was very nice of you to keep her company, while I wasn't there."

"Oh no prob." Amara said waving her hand. "I enjoyed talking to your mom. She was really nice to me, and kept me company as well." Amara smiled.

Kurama's POV

I was so grateful to her for keeping my mother company. My mother really liked the company. I could tell by the way she smiled at her.

Normal POV

Amara smiled at him as he smiled back. Mara stepped out of their room, freezing when she spied the two red-heads.

Kurama opens his mouth to say something, but stops when he sees Mara. "You!" He bites out chillingly. Moving forward, and quickly grabbing the girl by her arms, he pulls he back into the hospital room shoving her up against the wall.

Amara gasps at the sudden action, and runs after her fellow red-head.

"Why were you spying on us on the roof?" The fox demands.

Mara glares at the boy before bringing her arms up and attempting to push him away. "Back up off me fox."

Kurama backs away visibly surprised. "How do you know that?" He asks dangerously.

"Know what?" The eighteen-year-old bites back practically snarling at the boy.

"Fox." He replies. "Why did you call me fox?"

The black-haired girl snorts. "And why should I tell you?"

Green eyes harden as the boy visibly calms himself. "Fine then. Why were you on the roof?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She informs him stubbornly. "Why would I be on the roof when I just woke up from a THREE YEAR COMA?!"

Amara jumps at her half-sisters scream. "Stop this!" She demands moving in between the two. "Honestly! What are you doing?"

Mara pouts. "He started it." She complains crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

Her sister huffs glaring at the girl. "What are you, five?" She comments throwing her hands in the air. "We're in a hospital! Show some respect!"

"Forgive me." Kurama speaks quietly looking at Amara. "I was merely caught off guard, things have been hectic lately."

Amara nods accepting the answer with a smile before looking at her sister. "And?"

The elder girl merely lifts an eyebrow. "feh! I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

--

'Shiori has been out of the hospital for two days and Amara's already begun moping around.' Mara thinks shaking her head as she once again smacks the vending machine. 'Not that it really matters. Shiori and Kurama have come by to see her everyday.' With a growl Mara kicks the evil food machine perking up when it finally dispenses a box of pockey. "Pocky pocky pocky!" She chants opening the candy box quickly ignoring the odds looks she received from the patients. The nurses, and doctors merely ignore her, used to the girls strange habits.

"Mmm, chocolate. "The girl draws out sticking another stick in her mouth.

"At it again?" A certain all to familiar voice draws mockingly. Kurama watches the girl amusedly blinking when she actually snarls at him.

Mara bares her teeth at the boy as she begins walking back to her hospital room ignoring the kit when he follows. "Where's your mom?"

"She couldn't make it today so I came in her stead." Kurama informs the girl.

Snorting the black-haired girl pauses when they near the door. "Listen up fox." She commands spinning to look at him. "For whatever reason my sis has got a thing for you, and I got the feeling that you got one back, but let me warn you." She says shoving her finger into the boy's chest. "If you ever hurt her or even think of hurting her, I will rip out your ribcage and wear it as a hat." She threatens dangerously leaning away as her room door suddenly opens.

"Oh! I thought I heard voices." Amara informs them before frowning. "What's going on here?" She asks looking between her sister and the boy of her dreams.

"Oh nothing." Mara replies shoving another piece of pochy in her mouth and turning away. "Have fun." She commands gibing a one arm wave as she ambles away from the duo.

The two teenagers watch the elder girl walk away before Kurama finally turns his attention to Amara. "Is she always like that?"

"Pretty much." She says leading the way into the room she and her sister share. "So where's Ms. Shiori?" Amara asks sitting on her hospital bed smiling brightly when Kurama takes a seat across from her.

"Unfortunately she had a pressing matter to attend to." He says pushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

Amara watches the action, entranced. 'He actually has stray hairs?' She thinks before shaking away the thought. "Oh well you'll tell her I said hello, won't you?"

"Of course." Kurama agrees. "Do you know when you'll be released?" The fox asks dreading the answer.

Amara shrugs. "Our uncle's suppose to get into town in about a week, so, yeah…" She states trailing off. "But we'll stay in touch, won't we?"

The boy nods, smiling charmingly. "We won't have much of a choice will we? Mother seems quite take with you."

Amara blushes before responding. "Only your mother?" She asks teasingly, blushing deeper. 'I can't believe I just said that!"

--

Mara sighed deeply as she lies on the roof, and stares up at the sky, munching on her candy. "I miss mom." She says sadly, before groaning. "Just forget about it Mara." The girl commands, "You're stuck here now so get use to it." 'Huh? I wonder what everyone's up to?' She thinks staring at the clouds overhead. "Ooh! Bunny! Chocolate bunny… with a bite taken out of its ear!" She exclaims excitedly.

Mara freezes finally realizing exactly what she said. Throwing a look at the pocky she frowns. "What the heck do they put in these things? Feh, it doesn't matter, I'll eat it later."

--

"Amara, there is another reason I came here today. I um… I know I said I would keep in touch with you as much as I can, but I have to go away for a while."

Amara looked down. She knew exactly what was going on, but still felt depressed. He was going to jail by Koenma's orders for steeling the Forlorn Hope. "Well, how long will you be gone?" She says her voice quivering from fighting back tears.

"I don't know, but my mom thinks I'm on a school trip so please don't say anything to her." Kurama said. Kurama hear a sniffled sniff come from the other side of the table. "Amara, don't cry." The red-head says using his hand to lift her head by her chin.

The girl finds herself unable to say anything, so she pulls herself and Kurama into a tight hug, as she cries into his chest. The boy holds her close, trying to console her with a hand rubbing her back.

--

After catching glimpses of flowers, bunnies, and sugar plum fairies on the roof, Mara takes the elevator back down to her room.

Right before entering the hallway, Mara hears someone crying, and peeks around the corner. She sees Kurama and Amara hugging.

'Uh, come on Amara. She knew he was going to jail. Why is she crying?' The elder girl asks with a shake of her head.

Kurama glances toward her freezing when he sees Mara mouth the word ribcage.

"Shuichi? Are you alright?" Amara asks, noticing the way he stiffens in her arms.

Kurama looks down at the girl before glancing at the door only to see Mara gone. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay." She replies hesitantly. "If you're sure."

"I am." Kurama says pulling the girl closer.

--

"Uh, gag me with a spoon!' Mara commands silently watching the pair, before quickly walking away. Shoving her hands into her pockets, the young adult sighs. "Okay, my life officially sucks." She states aloud.

Nurse Miakoe smiles as the young girl walks past. "Come now, your life isn't that bad." The woman says playfully.

"Feh, never said it was bad, just sucky. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go take my anger and boredom out on some innocent vending machines."

Miakoe laughs. "Just try not to mix you chocolate and caffeine intake this time. I don't think we can handle another midnight adventure."

Mara ducks her head. "Yeah, well it's not my fault that the hospital food sucks so bad that I can only out of the vending machines of doom and all that is holy."

"Well next time I'll bring you a double cheeseburger." Miakoe teases.

"Give Amara the burger, I want some fries… and a coke…" trailing off the younger girl blinks rapidly "I think my sugar high is starting to wear off. "Mara states feeling the sluggish pumping of her sugar laced blood. "See ya!" She calls continuing her journey to search for sugary stuff. 'I wonder if they have Chocoholics anonymous in Japan?' the girl muses.

--

"I have to go" Kurama states pulling away slowly.

Amara sniffles. "Now?" She asks sadly unable to remove her eyes from his hair. 'Hair, such pretty hair. I wanna touch it! No! Must control my hands!' She says to herself before finally giving into temptation and tucking the same unruly strand of hair behind his ear. "Soft, so soft, and silky. Oh God I'm insane!'


	3. Uncle

**Chapter 3 **

Uncle

Kurama had gotten out of jail early from Koenma. He for some reason hadn't gone to visit Amara until after they had fought Hiei.

As the redhead approached the desk, he requested to see Amara. Being as the nurses knew him very well by now, they told him that he could go right in.

As Kurama was about to exit the waiting room, he stopped hearing the short man beside him say he was here to pick up the Rauko sisters. The nurse told him that he would be able to go through as soon as he filled out the sisters release papers. Being as there were two sisters he had to fill out double the papers.

Kurama rushed to Amara's room. He looked, but nobody was in it. Just as he exited the room, the elevator dinged, Amara was inside. She looked up from the floor, and there he was, the man of her dreams.

"Shuichi!" she exclaimed in disbelief. She ran up to the redhead, and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Ah" he gasped quietly, gritting his teeth, as the impact of her hug hit the sword wound he had received from Hiei.

"What's wrong Shuichi?" Amara asked seeing Kurama grab his stomach. She moves his hands out of her way, and lifts up Kurama's shirt to reveal a bandaged wound.

"What happened, Shuichi?" Amara gasped.

"Oh noting, just a minor scrap I received while wrestling with my younger brother." Kurama smiled. He hated lying to her, but he wasn't sure if her was prepared to tell her that a three, eyed demon stabbed him with a sword that turned humans into demons.

Amara smiled, she knew he was lying, but she knew that he would tell her the truth when he was ready.

"Miss Rauko!" Nurse Miakoe called to the girl. Mara's head peeped out of the vending machine hallway with a pokey stick in her mouth.

"Oh good, both of you are here. Your uncle has come to pick you up. You will need to say your good-byes and pack your stuff. After he has finished filling out your release forms, he will be back here to pick you up.

As soon as Kurama heard the news, sadness overcame his features.

"I'll go pack your stuff, so you can say bye to the dodo." Mara exclaimed rolling her eyes at the redheads. Kurama glares.

"Thanks, Mara, you rock." Amara exclaimed happily.

Amara looks from Mara to Kurama. Kurama's expression quickly changes from 'glare', to 'smile'.

"We could still keep in touch." Kurama states with a sadness filled smile.

"I know, but what if he lives far away from here. I mean it would be nice to still see you." Amara stated as tears begin to stream down her face.

"Amara" Kurama comforts. He used his fingers to lift her chin. He pushed her silky red hair out of her face to reveal electric blue tear stained eyes.

Kurama planted a kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment the shared together.

"Amara, I'm done packing!" Mara interrupted, exiting the now vacant room. Mara smiled realizing what she just did.

"Haha!" a scratchy, loud voice echoed through the hallway. "As touching as this is I have an appointment to keep. Come along girls." Tarukane commands, heading for the elevator.

Mara's face hardens as she glares at the annoying man. 'Oh yes, I recognize him alright. He's the creep who had Yukina locked away! Don't tell me he's suppose to be our uncle!' She demands silently glaring at the man. 'It's a good thing Toguro kills him else I might have to.'

Amara eeps and grasps Mara's hand, not releasing kurama's hand from her other iron like grip. "Mara, Mara, Mara!" She chants over and over, hitting her sister's hand.

"Would you quit hitting me!" Mara commands hitting the girl back.

"Ow! That hurt!" Amara whines, finally dropping Kurama's hand to hit her elder sister even more. "Stop hitting me!"

"You stop hitting me!" Mara demands finally pushing the girl away, so that she stumbles into Kurama. The boy steadies her wincing slightly as his wound is jarred.

"Feh!" Mara says dropping Amara's bag. "Grab your bag and lets go."

Before grabbing her bag, Amara hugs Kurama one last time before departing.

The girls wave good-bye to the nurses, in the waiting room, that had taken care of them for the past three years.

"Oh my gosh. Is that your limo Mr. Tarukane?" Mara asked getting exited ever the long black vehicle.

"Haha. Yes my dear. Do you see anybody else here that looks like they have money?" Tarukane asks laughing loudly. "And you may call me uncle."

"No, I think I'll stick with Mr. thanks. " Amara retorts, obviously not trusting the crime lord.

The new 'family' got into the limo and drove off. It took them about 30 minutes to get to the beginning of the forest. Then another 30 minutes to actually get through the forest to the house.

The girls weren't too surprised at the size of the house, but it did look taller and bigger in real life.

"Well girls, this is my house. Now there are a few rules. The west wing is strictly off limits. I don't leave the house to go to work, my work comes to me. Now this time of year will be very busy right now. There's this tournament (can you guess?) coming up and a few of my rich colleges will be visiting, so don't get alarmed."

They walked into the mansion and Tarukane called forth a servant of his.

"This is Kimoura. He is my head servant of the east wing, and will also take you to wherever you want to go." Tarukane finished.

"Where are our rooms?" Amara asked, anxious to get out of the crime lord's presence.

"You two can have any room you desire in the east wing. In fact, you can even change your room whenever you feel. In a few minutes I will give you some money to go shopping for clothes."

At the sound of shopping, Amara's eyes lit up. She couldn't wait to get some new clothes, and she absolutely loved shopping.

"Um what about school. Sure Mara's 18 and has finished school, but I'm only 16. I have just barely started high school." Amara asked. She didn't want to stay cooped up in that big house all day, and wanted to make some friends.

"Ah yes. I assume you don't want to be tutored. You want a way to make friends huh. I shall enroll you into a new school and Kimoura will take you there on Monday. (It's Thursday)

Amara and Mara went to the east wing to find their rooms.

Mara chose her room first. The room was eloquently designed, and decorated in dark red tones. The floor was bare except for the small Persian rugs. The furniture was sparse, yet comfortable, and stained a dark cherry finish. Two chairs as well as an end table and two footstools were positioned in front of a large marble fireplace.

A small study table was located along the wall beside the bedroom door. Across from the fireplace headboard along the wall a large canopy bed with dark red drapes, and a matching comforter that appeared to be velvet. Directly across from the bedroom door were two glass doors that lead to the balcony, and another door that lead to the bathroom, which was like most of the house, done in marble.

Amara's room was done basically the same way except in blue and cherry wood. She also had more carpeting, and more furniture.


	4. The Mall

Amara awoke that Saturday early. She woke up at 7 o'clock am, and woke Mara up, making her pissed at being woke up early just to go shopping.

"Hurry up, Mara. We have a lot to buy. Oh and can we pick up Kurama on the way?" Amara called from their connected bathrooms, trying to fix her hair.

"Ugh. Do we have to? Shopping is bad enough, but with him?

"What's wrong with Kurama?"

"I already told you. He's too girly." Mara told her sister.

Amara merely rolled her eyes. "Is not."

"Whatever you wanna believe." Mara patronizes shoving her hands in the pockets of her baggy blue jeans. Shoving on combat boots, Mara yawns as she stretches pulling at the bottom of her t-shirt as it rises up. "But if I gotta hang with girly boy then you're buying me a Dr. Pepper."

"You and caffeine, you're worse than Shippo." The younger girl states laughingly

The duo left in the limo. On the way to the mall Amara finally convinced Mara to let them pick up Kurama.

Amara knocked on the door of the Minamino residents. Shiori answers the door and her mood lightened up.

"Amara, hi. How have you been? Shuichi told me your uncle came and picked you up three days ago. Is it a nice place? Are you happy?" Shiori asked happy to see her friend. Amara knew Shiori thought of her as a daughter, and wished the best for her.

"Yeah thanks. It's been great. Yeah, his place is nice, and we don't live that far away, so I'll still try to keep in touch.

"So" Shiori said "Wont come in and have some tea."

"Oh, I wish I could, but I'm kinda in a hurry. Actually, I came to see if Shuichi was here. We have to go shopping to get some clothes and I wanted to see if Shuichi wanted to come with us. Besides I need someone to keep me company when Mara sees the vending machines." Amara laughed.

"Oh. It's okay. Shuichi someone's here to see you!" Shiori called up the stairs to her son.

"Who is it, Mother?" Kurama asked coming down the stairs. He smiled when he saw Amara. She grabbed the red-head by the hand, and called bye to Shiori as she dragged him to the car.

"So I take it you don't live that far." Kurama smirked.

"Yeah, we only live about 45 minutes away. I'm so happy it's not like across the country." Amara said still holding his hand.

"Bout time you get back." Mara complained sitting on the opposite seat so Amara and Kurama could sit together. A soon as Kurama saw Mara, his mood darkened.

"Oh be quiet, whinny baby, you'll live." Amara said her voice practically bouncing from excitement. Kurama didn't say anything, only because he didn't want to spoil her mood, but didn't really like shopping

--

When they entered the mall, Kurama and Mara weren't very enthused. They both looked to Amara and her eyes were practically glittering with excitement.

Kurama smiled. He could tell his feet were going to be hurting when he finished, but by this point he didn't care.

--

After visiting a few stores, they already had four bags of stuff. Kurama didn't know if it was him or the fact that he was spending time with Amara, but he didn't really mind the shopping.

As they were walking something caught Mara's eye. It was (wait for it) a snake machine.

As Mara went in the opposite direction, Amara grabbed Kurama's hand. He smiled and looked at Amara. As she grabbed his hand, she didn't look at him, but a smile spread across her face.

--

Mara continuously kicked the vending machine, trying the retrieve the last box of white chocolate with walnuts out of the machine.

"I hope you intend to pay for that!" an officer says to Mara as he notices her continuous abuse to the helpless food supplier. "I mean I could take you to jail for destruction of public property, but I don't think it necessary as long as you pay for it." The officer continues.

"Sorry officer. It's a habit that I'm still trying to kick." Mara says handing the officer the money.

--

After they finished shopping, Amara and Kurama met back up with Mara. They went to the car, and went to get some food.

It was about 8:00 before they actually got back to Kurama's house. When he got out Amara followed him to the door.

"Oh my gosh. Don't you guys ever give it a rest?"

"Shut up, Mara." Amara said dipping her head back into the car just long enough to say that and was gone again.

When the couple reached the front door of the house, they stopped to face each other.

"My uncle said he was going to enroll me into a new high school. He didn't tell me which one, but I start Monday. So I guess…" Kurama cut her off with his finger on her lips.

"We have a moment. Your sister's not on my butt, so lets take the chance while we have it." Kurama said coming closer to her face to plant a kiss on her lips.

It was like a dream come true for Amara. She put her arms around his neck and intertwined her fingers with his silky red hair. His hands wrapped around her waist.

At the feel of his hands Amara smiled in this kiss. It tickled, but she didn't want it to interrupt the kiss. This was the moment she had wished to happen her whole life.

--

'This is getting on my nerves' Mara thought to herself. 'They are always so lovey dovey on each other. I guess I wouldn't mind it so much if I wasn't the third wheel.'

Amara got into the limo with a huge smile spread across her face. Mara decided not to say anything to her so she could go home and go to sleep happy. Mara was happy for her sister.

* * *

Us- So what do you think guys. plz review and give some feedback whether it's good or bad. just pleaxe don't be too harsh. lol i'll try to get chappie 5 up soon. 


	5. School and Kuwabara

**Me- well it's me again guys. Here's chapter five. Please remember R&R.**

**Disclaimer- We don't own YYH but we do own the oc's.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**School & ****Kuwabara**

**Amara**** woke up at 6:00 Monday morning. She had had a dream about 'real' family. It was Christmas, and everybody was over. It was the year she had gotten the fist half ****of the**** Yu ****Yu****Hakusho****, Dark Tournament for Christmas. Her mom had given her the gift.**

**"I miss Mom." ****Amara**** said aloud, ****Though**** no one heard her through the huge bedroom. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Come in."**

**"Ms. ****Rauko****?" one of the servants asked. "Mr. ****Kimara**** has said he will take you to school in one hour."**

**"****Aaaah**** I forgot all about school!" ****Amara**** yelled, jumping up. "Thank you, Sasha." ****Amara**** said rushing to the ****bathroom,**** and brushing her teeth.**

**She put on the school uniform, which she looked upon with great ****discust****, and put her hair up in a half ponytail, with her bangs in her face. She finished up her make-up with cherry rose flavored lip gloss.**

**"Plan on kissing anyone today?" Mara asked entering the bathroom from her side.**

**"Maybe."****Amara**** said blushing slightly. "He said he would try to see me after ****schoo****."**

**"Oh lord. You're ****gonna**** make me kill him one of these days, aren't you?"**

**"He's not a bad person. Why are you always on his case?" ****Amara**** asked turning to look at her sister and putting her hand on her hip.**

**"Because, if I don't keep him in check, he will walk all over you, and I won't allow that."**

**Amara**** huffs, scowling at her half-sister. "You know perfectly well ****Kurama's**** a gentleman!" she exclaims.**

**"Key word, man."****Mara states staring at her younger sister.**** "Not just that he's also a ****kitsune**

**A servant knocks on the door interrupting the girl's conversation. "Ms. ****Rauko****, the driver is waiting." Sasha informs the girls before pausing to look at Mara. "You're going to wear that?" She asks surprised.**

**Mara looks down at herself with a frown. Baggy blue jeans, combat boots, a black short sleeved turtleneck, and a black leather duster ****completes**** the ensemble. "Yeah, what's wrong with this?" She asks confused.**

**The servant ducks her head. ****"Nothing Ms. ****Rauko**** Forgive me, I was being to bold." Bowing again the woman quickly leaves, leaving both girls slightly puzzled.**

**Amara**** sighs, grabbing her school supplies. "This is it. ****My first day."**** She comments.**

**"Uh, well then you better get a move on." ****Mara commands making her way out the room, ****Amara**** following close behind.**

**Amara**** watches Mara climb into the limo confused. "Okay, what are you doing?" She asks finally sliding into the car beside her elder sister.**

**Mara shrugs nonchalantly, curly black hair pulled into a messy ponytail. "I figured I get out at you school, explore the city on foot, then meet back at the limo once you get out of that gilded prison cage."**

**--**

**Mara froze as she climbed out the limo. ****'Holy crap!**** I recognize this school it's-'**

**"Shuichi!"****Amara**** calls happily waving her arms to get the boy's attention.**

**Seeing her, ****Kurama**** smiles dazzlingly, making the girl's around him coo in delight.**

**The sisters begin laughing at his predicament. ****"Oh no!****Fan clubs!"****Amara**** cries leaning on her equally amused sister.**

**"****Feh****."**** Mara comments wiping a stray tear "Dang, now I actually feel sorry for the fox." Grinning Mara pulls off her duster and hands it to ****Amara****. "Cover me, I'm going in." Mara says before shaking her head. "And if I ****ain't**** out in twenty, pray for me."**

**Sticking out her elbows Mara marches determinedly into the throng of crazed fan girls. Carelessly shoving people out of her way, she finally makes it to the red-head-pain-in-her-ass. Well, the other red-head-pain-in-her-ass. Latching onto his arm, she drags ****Kurama**** through the crowd.**

**Depositing said boy in front of his girlfriend, Mara takes her duster from her sister and begins slipping it on.**

**"Thank you." ****Kurama**** says before greeting ****Amara**** with a smile and quick kiss.**

**"Don't mention it." ****Mara commands fixing her duster's collar.**

**The boy nods smiling. ****"Of course."**

**Mara stops, looking at the boy. "No really, don't mention it. Keep your mouth shut." ****Spinning the elder girl walks away ignoring her sister's giggling.**

**Kurama**** opens his mouth to say something but closes it and merely shakes his head. "So, it looks as though you'll be attending the same school as me." ****Kurama**** comments taking the girl by her arm and leading her toward the school entrance, ignoring the mutters of his fan girls.**

**"Looks like." ****Amara**** responds happily. "I hope we have some classes together!" She exclaims suddenly. "That would be so cool!"**

**Kurama**** chuckles at his girlfriend's attitude.**

**--**

**Mara strolls down the sidewalk still inwardly laughing at ****Kurama's**** predicament with the fan girls. 'I know he's a good guy, I just worry about ****Amara****.'**

**Not watching where she's going, Mara stumbles on a crack in the cement, and falls forward, running into someone.**

**Both women fall to the ground, the unfortunate victim's groceries spilling everywhere.**

**"Eh, crap! I'm sorry!" Mara says quickly trying to gather the supplies.**

**The other girl shrugs. "Nah, it's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going."**

**"Neither was I." Mara comments looking at the girl once she recognizes the voice. 'I don't believe it! It can't be… ****Shizuru****?'**** Mara grabs two of the bags as she stands. "Here let me help you with that." She volunteers.**

**Shizuru**** gives her a crooked grin, relieved she stands, picking up the other two bags. "Thanks, I'm ****Kuwabara****Shizuru****."**

**"****Rauko****, Mara." The younger girl says falling in step beside the smoker.**

**Shizuru**** switches the paper bags to her left arm, so that she can pull out a cigarette. "So, do you often make people spill their groceries?" She asks teasingly.**

**Mara shrugs. "Wouldn't know, apparently me and my sis suffer from amnesia"****"Oh, sorry." ****Shizuru**** says walking into an apartment building. ****Mara following.**

**"****Feh****, spilt milk, nothing you can do about it." The black haired girl replies.**

**A few hours later, both girls were sitting on the couch talking amiably, when ****Kazuma**** bursts into the apartment. "Sis, I'm home!"**

**"You don't need to yell baby bro, I'm right here." ****Shizuru**** states scowling at her brother.**** "Mara, this is my baby brother ****Kazuma****."**

**"Uh, hi!**** Will you be my girlfriend?" ****Kazuma**** asks before ****Shizuru**** hits him.**

**"Quit scaring the girl! She demands angrily.**

**Mara laughs, "It's alright." She says quickly. "I'm sure he didn't mean it." 'Wait a minute, if ****Kazuma's**** here then that means school's out!' ****"****Gah****!"**** Jumping up the young girl scrambles to put on her duster. "Sorry! So sorry, I was suppose to meet my sis at her school when it let out! Bye!"**

**Running out the apartment Mara smacks herself in the head "I can't believe I lost track of time!" Breathing hard as she finally makes it to the school, Mara slows down to catch her breath.**

**The elder girl scowls when she sees ****Kurama**** lean down and kiss ****Amara****"****Oi****, no public displays of affection!"**** She demands strolling up to the pair.**

**"You're late." ****Amara**** states, pulling away from her boyfriend.**

**Mara snorts, "Like you noticed."**

**--**

**Amara**** finally climbs into the limo grinning widely.**

**"Had fun?" Mara asks fiddling with the small fridge their uncle had in the limo. This one happened to be stocked for the girls.**

**Amara**** grins even more. "Actually, I did. Shuichi and I share most classes together. Though there was one incident…"**

**-Flashback-**

**Amara**** hums as she searches her bag for her schedule. "It's in here somewhere." The girl mutters. "Aha, found it!" She exclaims, pulling out the crumpled sheet of paper.**

**"Just who do you think you are?" A brunette girl demands angrily as she and three others block ****Amara's**** path.**

**"Umm, excuse me?" ****Amara**** answers, not believing the nerve of these girls.**

**"You think you can just march in here and steal my Shuichi. Well it isn't going to happen." The girl informs her hotly.**

**Amara**** blinks before pursing her lips. "First off, Shuichi is my boyfriend. He chose me and we were going out long before I transferred here." Stepping toward the brunette, ****Amara**** glares hatefully. "Secondly, don't think you can just walk up to me and threaten me. I don't like violence, but that won't stop me from kicking you ass if you even attempt to get in my face again."**

**"Is that a threat?" The brunette demands.**

**Sniffing ****Amara**** pushes past the girls. "As my sister would say, no, it's a promise."**

**-End Flashback-**

**"****Ahh****!"**** Mara squeals, ****glomping**** her sister. "I feel so proud! My baby sister's all grown up!"**

**"Mara, get off me!" ****Amara**** demands, attempting to wiggle out of her elder siblings hold. "Let go!"**

**Mara pulls away playfully, laying her hands over her chest. "I never thought I'd see the day. Tear!" She says dramatically dragging a finger from her eye down to the middle of her cheek.**


	6. Dead Uncle, New Aunt

Us- Hello to our fellow reviewers. I'm glad to report that this story has gotten some great reviews but I regret to say that I haven't gotten many reviews thought, and as you writers out there know our reviews are what encourage us to go on so plz I beg you PLZ review! Happy Valentines Day! Hugs and kisses all around.

Chapter 6

Dead Uncle, New Aunt

"Haha, girls, I would you like to meet an associate of mine, Toguro. Toguro these are my nieces, Amara and Mara." Tarugene says as the girls step into the main hall.

Amara's eye widen as she bows in greeting. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Toguro."

Mara takes a sip of her soda before tilting the drink in greeting. "Yo" Mara says choking as Amara elbows her in the gut.

"Forgive my sister Mr. Toguro. Mara is emotionally challenged.

The elder girl scowls at that, 'You mean you actually managed to pull your face out of your boyfriends mouth long enough to notice that?' She snorts at the thought before answering aloud. "At least I'm not vertically challenged."

Toguro POV

The demon smirks at the elder girl's attitude 'They're both powerful, but I doubt they know it, it feels like their power is bound.'

Glancing sideways at Tarugene, Toguro mentally snorts, 'No doubt he's the one who had the bindings placed.'

Leaving the room with a nod Toguro pulls out a cell phone and dials a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"We have a situation. "The man informs his true boss.

"What sort of situation?"

Toguro tilt his head making sure no one else is in the immediate vicinity. "He has nieces, two of them."

"Ah yes a Ms. Mara and Amara Rauko. They shouldn't prove to be a problem. Both girls only just woke from a coma, pay them no mind."

"They have power, though it's bound. And the younger one reeks of the fox avatar." Toguro informs his business associate smirking when a silence echoes over the line.

"Really now? This could prove… interesting. Stick to the plan, leave the girls out of it they're innocent. Let me deal with them."

Toguro smirked as he hung up the cell phone. This new development was intriguing. 'I wonder how it will all work out.'

--

Normal POV

Mara yawned as she sat her soda down and flopped onto he bed. "My legs feel like lead, but at least I made a new friend." She comments aloud referring to her budding friendship with Shizuru.

"That girl is something else." Mara says yawning once again. 'I'm just glad I completely aced that competency test so I don't have to go to school. Amara's probably swamped with work.'

--

Little did Mara know, Amara had very little work to do. It had been a stressful day.

When Amara first got to school, Kurama took her to the front office to get her schedule. She looked at it and realized they had given her algebra 2 for her second period class.

In what she had come to call the 'other world' she had failed Algebra 2 the first go round and passed it the second. She was not about to go through it again. Not to mention that before she even took the entrance exam they were thinking about putting her in basic math. Math was her best subject, sure she hated it, but they weren't going to place her in something she would be bored throught.

After she finally got her schedule straightened out, she only had two classes that she didn't share with Kurama. They were band and physics. The rest she had with him, but she was just satisfied with having lunch with him.

Amara was about to lay down to go to sleep, when suddenly Mara burst through from the bathroom door. "Amara!"

"What!?" Amara asked, sitting up just as soon as she laid down.

"Something's going on outside!" Mara called, her voice relaxing once she realized she had her sister's full attention.

"Okay… and?"

"And… well since you know more about this, so go and see what's going on." Mara retorted.

Amara walked to her window and exited the room out onto the balcony. "Ah, looks like Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan have arrived." Amara said with a smile spreading across her face. You know what this means, Mara, don't you?"

"No, not really. Like I said before, you're the Yu Yu Hakusho expert here."

"It means that the Dark Tournament will be starting in three months." Amara said excitedly.

"Just three more months, that's great! And better yet, that jerk off Tarukene is about to die." Mara said holding up her fist.

The smile quickly faded from Amara's face. "but what are we going to do when Tarukene dies? We won't have anywhere to go. Well not at least for the next three weeks. Also we won't have the money to catch the boat to Hanging Neck Island and…."

She was cut off. "Don't worry. Even if we don't know wheat to do when we get out of here, I know you'll be fine at least." Mara said trying to comfort her sibling with a warm smile. (a/n: an guys I know this is sooo unlike Mara but just bear with me plz.)

"How?"

"Because I'll just tell Shiori you have no place to go, and I know she'll take you in. And better yet you'll be living with you fox, won't you?" She said smiling and not letting her sister have a chance to but in when she opened her mouth.

"and don't worry about me, I'm tough. I'll survive somehow, so don't worry you silly head off. Besides we don't know if we won't get transferred to another family or not yet." Mara said grabbing and hugging her sister tight.

'Oh Kami, please look after my sister' Mara thought to herself, barley holding back tears.

--

"Mara we really shouldn't be doing this. It's gonna be our asses if Tarukene finds us snooping around."

"Amara, quite being such a worry wart. We're no gonna get caught. Tarukene, no doubt, has his hands tied up with Yusuke fighting Toguro by now."

"Yeah but-"

"NO! shhh, look there's a door." Mara said placing her index finger on her lips.

They went to the door, and cracked it just enough to see what was going on. From what they could tell the fight was just about over. Yusuke and Kuwabara were planning their final attack.

That was it… the fight was over. "Ahhh!" Amara gasped quietly.

"What?" Mara asks looking at her sister with surprise.

"Kurama! He follows Hiei here to make sure he doesn't kill any humans." Amara says starting to go up the stairs.

"No, you can't go. How are we suppose to explain this to the others. Sure, Kurama will believe you, but I'm not so sure about Hiei, and Yusuke, or even Botan." Mara said grabbing Amara's shoulder.

"Well, we can't help that. Kurama was at the hospital. He knows who Tarukene is. He'll no doubt go looking for us.

"Uhhh. Fine whatever, but how are we gonna look innocent?"

"Oh, don't worry. I have that completely under control."

--

"Watch this." Amara says stopping right before going through the door.

"Oh my god! What did you do to my uncle!" Amara questioned Hiei, covering her mouth with her hands in 'shock'.

"Uncle?" Hiei retorted.

"What are you!" Amara asked with a scowl, and taking a step backwards.

"Amara?"

"Shuichi? What's going on. Why are you here?" Amara asked now backing away slowly.

"Amara, it's okay, calm down." Kurama coaxed walking up to Amara and hugging her. She silently sobbed in his arms.

"Hey, guys, wha-." Yusuke asked coming upstairs with Botan.

"Hey, I've seen you before. I saw you in Spirit Worlds records." Botan blurted out pointing to the female red-head.

"What?!" Amara asked confusingly. "Who are you people, and what is Spirit World. You people are feaks!" Amara half yelled before backing away from the group and running down the hall. As Amara exited the doorway she quickly grabbed her sister's arm , and ran down the hall.

--

All eyes were on Botan. "What was all that about, Botan?" Kurama asked holding back his temper, though you could still tell he was pissed. The tone in his voice sent shivers down the room's occupants' backs.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. She doesn't know anything about us. She didn't even know her uncle was doing any of this." Kurama said then walked out of the room.

Kurama's POV

Uhh. She has such a big mouth. She could have ruined everything if she already hasn't.

I walked down the hall following the scent of Amara and her sister. In no time I found Amara's room.

I knocked and opened the door slowly. I spotted Amara and Mara. They stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

Normal POV

Amara straightened up, and backed against the wall. (Which was like a foot away.)

"What do you want?" Mara questioned a scowl on her face.

"I came to make sure you guys were okay." Kurama said looking to Amara again.

Mara walked up to Kurama, and whispered something to him that Amara could no here.

"Listen up fox. You had better watch what you say. If you say something that makes her mad, upset, or anything other that happy, you can expect that I'll have a new hat." And with that Mara left through the Bathroom door to go to her room.

There was an awkward silence in the room after Mara left. It was the first time Amara ever felt weird around Kurama. The fox was scared to talk for fear of saying something that would upset Amara, and therefore changing his ribcage into a hat. Amara was the first to speak.

"What was that girl talking about?" Amara asked.

"Oh, that was nothing, she was just talking about a thing she saw in your uncle's file. He was evil, and he was holding someone captive."

"Oh" Amara responded looking down at the floor.

"Um… Amara, maybe you and your sister should come stay with mother and I, so that we can make sure you two will be alright."

"Well… I'll think about it, but just so I don't totally break down from all that's happened, just let us get some space. We'll stay the night here and I promise I won't go over to the west wing. I'll call you if anything happens, okay?"

Kurama was reluctant at fist to leave, but after Amara finally convinced him that she and her sister would be fine, he left. Botan, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yukina had already left. (they left after Kurama followed Amara to he room.)

"Did you really mean that?" Mara asked pushing open the bathroom door and entering the room.

"Mean what?"

"That we wouldn't return to the west wing."

"Not really. Why?"

"Cause I think Toguro likes us." Mara said a smile spreading across her face.

--

The two sisters opened the door to the arena that the Toguro Brothers and Yusuke and Kuwabara fought in.

When Toguro looked to see who opened the door, a smile crawled its way onto his muscular face. By the time the girls entered the room, Toguro had already killed Tarukene.

"Well isn't this cozy?" Mara comments sarcastically staring at her dead uncle's body, before nudging the body. "Yep, he's dead."

Amara makes a face and puts her hand on her hip. "Couldn't you have done a cleaner job?" She askes as the weight of Tarukene's body pulled it down from the glass window, and landed with a splat.

Mara jumped down from the upstairs room through the broken glass.

"I'll tell you what girls, why don't you get your things packed, and come live with me?" Sakyo asks appearing back on the screen.

Mara shrugs. "Yeah sure…"

Amara smacks herself in the head at her elder sister's attitude. 'Dear Go, she's worse than Yusuke.' "We would be honored to accept your proposal sir." Amara says politely with a bow.

Sakyo smirks, "Please, call me uncle."

Mara lifts an eyebrow with a snort. She glances at Toguro. "Does that mean you'll be our aunt?" She asks smartly.

"You're going to get us killed" Amara informs her sister angrily.

Toguro smirks, "I would prefer uncle as well."

"Whatever you say, Auntie." Mara responds smirking.

Amara sighs resisting the urge to bang her head against the wall.

Sakyo chuckles, "Now, Mara," He says finally. "there's something both of you need to be informed of. I presume you will explain it on the way over Toguro?" He asks though posing it as more of a command than a question.

--

Mara leans back against the limo seat, watching Toguro silently. She wasn't afraid of him, if he wanted to kill her then she'd be dead, so far he only seemed amused by her antics.

Amara twitches nervously, and looks between the demon and her sister. "So…" Trailing off the younger blushes when the limo's occupants turn their attention to her. "What did Sakyo- Uncle Sakyo." She corrects, "want you to tell us?"

"Tarukene set up the car crash that killed your father. And while both of you were in comas he bound you powers."

"Powers?" Amara asks curiously. "We have powers?"

Mara rolls her eyes. "That's what he said stupid." She teases her halfsister.

"I'm not stupid, stupid!" Amara said sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"So, what are our powers?" Mara said ignoring the red-heads gesture.

"I don't know, but we will soon find out. My brother and I will be training you until the Dark Tournament rolls around."

"Dark Tournament?" The girls said looking at each other, smilling.

"Yes. It's about three months away. I will be fighting in it. You may come to the tournament, if you wish, though it's your choice." Toguro states simply.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Mara comments linking her hands behind her head.

Amara grins. "You're really looking forward to training aren't you?" She teases knowing Mara is lazy.

Mara groans, dropping her hands and sinking into the seat. 'I had forgot about that' "Damn it!"

Amara merely giggles.

**Us- Hey guys. Well there goes another chaper. I regret to inform you though that i will not be posting another chapter untill i get more reviews. I have tons of hits but none of you seem to be reviewing. I give a very big thank you to the ones that have reviwed**

**Ladykind**

**Arora Borialis**

**Shadow Ice Maiden**

**ShadowVixen**

**Destiny**

**Demee**

**thank you for you words of encouragement. I would also like to say that this story will not stop for a long time. Miranda and I have the first 14 chapters already written on paper so plz review and you will recieve.**

** Smooches**


	7. Commotion at Brunch

**Disclaimer-** I don't own YYH but I do own Amara and Miranda owns Mara. So there. lol

**Chapter 7**

**Commotion at Brunch**

-- 3 Months Later --

Mara groans as she drops onto the hotel bed. "Excuse me while I go die." She mutters facedown into the pillow.

Amara giggles before flopping onto the opposite bed with a groan. "I miss Kurama."

"The boats will be arriving tomorrow" Sakyo informs his 'nieces' "Have patience dear Amara, you'll see your fox soon enough."

A knock on the door disturbs the trio. "Excuse me, Sir." A servant says with a bow. "But you're needed in the main box."

"Of course." Sakyo replies lightly turning to his nieces again. "If you will excuse me girls."

Amara grins. "Of course." She echoes turning to look at her sister as their uncle leaves. "Mara… Mara?" The younger girl calls frowning when there's no answer. Slipping out of bed she walks to Mara's unmoving body. "Mara?" She asks again poking the unresponsive girl. "Oh honestly! Wake up!" She commands shaking the elder female.

"What do you want?" Mara groans out pushing her face deeper into the pillow.

Amara huffs before sitting on the bed beside her sister. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Sleep." Mara commands opening one eye to glare at her sister.

"Oh come on! We spent all this time learning our powers and we're not even going to use them?"

Mara sighs as she attempts to sink further into the bed. "Easy for you to say, you don't have to read those demons minds." Snorting, the girl turns on her back. "It's pathetic, blood and death is all they think about. There's not even a good dose of sex mixed in." She complains smirking when the blood drains from Amara's face.

"Ewww! That's just… ewww!" The younger girl exclaims recoiling as though bit. "Why would you even want to…" Trailing off Amara shutters. 'I think I'm going to puke!'

"You know you really should shield your mind better." Mara comments, "You never know who could be listening in."

Sticking her tongue out, Amara crosses her arms over her chest. "But I'm bored." She drawls out huffily.

"You're pouting." The eighteen year old says, dark blue eyes flashing humorlessly.

"Am not!" Amara defends sticking her nose into the air.

"The why don't you go bother Auntie Toguro?" Mara asks before closing her eyes and attempting to sleep once again. "Or go shove your finger in a light socket or something." At Amara's scandalous gasp Mara grins.

"I can't believe you!"

"It's not like it'll hurt, I mean, it is your element."

Amara growls, "Electricity is my element, not stupidity."

"Feh, you're words not mine." Mara says tiredly, "Now shut up so I can sleep."

Glaring at her sister, Amara focuses on the pillow before yanking it out from underneath Mara's head telekinetically.

"On the count of three," Mara begins slowly turning a hard glare on her half-sister. "You had best run because I am going to kill you." She grits out between clenched teeth. 'One' She mentally counts projecting the thought into her sister's mind.

"Eep!" Amara chokes out, jumping up as Mara reaches two. "Now Mara, there's no need for any rash behavior." She tries to placate backing away as flames sprout around her sister's body.

'Three!' Mara mentally screams throwing a fireball at her sister as she runs for the door.

Amara ducks out the door just as the fireball hits the door's frame. Smacking into the hall wall she pushes off hurriedly and continues running.

Mara chuckles from her position on the bed before grabbing he pillow and going back to sleep. 'I wonder how long it will take for her to figure out she's not being chased?'

"What do you want, Pacifier Breath?" Yusuke asked answering his pocket communicator.

"Yusuke, this is serious. It has come to my attention, that two seers have appeared and will be attending the Dark Tournament with the Toguro Bros." Koenma stated with a look of seriousness about him.

"What, are you serious? Um, why exactly are you looking for these 'seer'?"

"Because, Yusuke, in the wrong hands there powers could be dangerous. Seers have the power to see what is to come, and not to mention they also have elemental powers."

"Well, do you have any other information about them? I man how are we suppose to find them if we don't know what we're looking for."

"Well, I don't have much to give you, but I do know this much. The seers are two girls, sister to be more specific. They will be at the tournament with Toguro. I have already informed Hiei, Kurama , and Kuwabara of your mission." And with that Koenma's face disappeared from the screen.

Amara woke up late the next day. She had decided to explore the hotel. She had passed a bulletin board that stated information about the tournament registration time, and stated to the 'wealthier' group of people that there was a party in the lobby afterwards.

"Morning, sleepy head. What time did you get in last night" Mara asked stretching slightly.

"About one, I think. I know it was really late when I got back. I went to the edge of the island and trained a bit." Amara said as she rolled over onto her back.

"So when is the Urameshi Team suppose to get here?" Mara smiled.

"They'll be here late tonight, but I'm not sure what time they get in." Amara said sighing.

"So, what are we suppose to do until they get here?" Mara asked sitting on the foot of her bed Indian style.

Amara leaned against the wall, with her arms crossed and her head down. You could tell she was thinking hard about something.

"Ya know what. I'm tired of being a good girl. Let's go create some chaos out in the hotel." Amara smiled.

"Now that's my girl. 'Bout time you quit boring me out!" Mara said "So what do you suggest?"

"Well, it's about time for breakfast don't you think?" Amara asked.

Amara and Mara entered the dinning room and sat at a seat in the middle, so they could get a good view of everything around them.

"Madams, what would you like to order?" a waiter asked them soon after they sat down.

"Well we need a menu fist, before we can order." Mara said leaning against the table.

"No madam. You are paying to be here so we cook what you want." The waiter informed.

"Well then I'll have a ham and cheese omelet with a side of sausage and toast. Grape jelly please and a Sprite." Amara stated.

"I want fried eggs sunny side up, fries with cheese, and waffles with maple syrup. Uh… and I'll have some orange juice."

"Yes madams. Your food will be here shortly." The waiter finishes writing their orders down.

After they go their food they began to plot their evil plans of chaos in the dinning room. "So what do you want to do first?" Amara asked stuffing her face with sausage.

Mara looked around, and then spotted a waiter with a plate of cake held with one hand the other hand held a bowl of sweet snow. Amara saw the object her sister's eyes were locked on. "You trip, I aim?" Amara asked with a raised eyebrow.

When the waiter passed the girls table, Mara stuck her foot out. The waiter tripped and the sweet snow fell to the floor while cake flew in the air.

With her newly acquired power, Amara aimed the cake straight at a woman's face. "Oooh, bull's eye!" Mara yelled telepathically to her sister.

A few broken plates, and burning leg, and a fallen chandelier later, a man informed Amara and Mara that their uncle requested their presence.

"You don't think he knows it was us that caused all the commotion do you?" Amara asked as they walked down the hall. "Na, I doubt it." Mara responded confidently.

What did you think you were doing?!" Sakyo yelled at the two girls before him. "I go through all this trouble to get you trained to use your powers, and you go and misuse them for your own amusement. I don't are if you use them on demons or on someone like Tarukane, but don't use them on people who haven't done anything to you. Now I think that you need to go to your room until the boats get here tonight."

Mara lifts her eyebrows as she and Amara leave the room. "Spastic much?" She whispers to her sister.

"This isn't funny." Amara hisses back. "He was really angry."

"Boo hoo. Cry me a river." The elder girl comments pausing at the elevator. "So you go upstairs and play the good girl while I have fun."

Amara growls as she grabs her sister's arm, "Mara you're going to get into trouble."

"We're already in trouble. I mean what's the worse that could happen, I have to train with Aunty Toguro?" The telepath freezes at he younger sister's wide eyed look, "And he's right behind me isn't he?" Amara nods wildly.

If this were an anime then Mara would have a giant sweat drop, but as it wasn't the girl merely chuckles nervously and rubs the back of her head as she turns to face Toguro. "H-hey there Aunty, sup?"

"Shouldn't you two be in your room?" Toguro asks, his muscular arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, that's a great idea. Mara, lets go to our rooms." Amara stated a scared smile across her face.

"You're such a baby." Mara called after they entered their room.

"Well I don't care where you go, but as long as I'm with you don't do anything stupid cause you'll drag me down with you. I like to stay out of trouble." Amara said lying on her bed. "You can go now if you want. I'm going to sleep."

"Fine, whatever." And with that Mara left.

"Ugh, She's honestly too precautious. She gets in trouble one time and refuses to take anymore chances." Mara said to herself agitatedly.

"Oh my gosh. One day I'm gonna get killed because of her. The one day I actually go wild and I get totally busted." Amara said to herself lying down on her pillow.

She didn't know why she was so tired. Maybe when she was training she used too much energy. The moment she closed her eyes she was asleep.

"Amara, wake up, now." Mara said slightly shaking her sister.

"What do you want?"

Mara snorts, "Well fine, go back to sleep. S'not like you care if Kurama's heading to his room even as we speak."

"**WHAT?!**" Amara exclaims jumping from the bed suddenly wide awake.

Mara watches eyebrow raised. 'Well that got her up and at 'em.' "You know you really should calm down. Don't want him to think you're desperate."

Amara stops mid dress. Slowly turning she glares at her sister. "Excuse me? Desperate?"

Mara flops back onto her bed, amused at her younger sibling's reaction. "Besides, we have to give the time to get rid of their guests."

"Oh right. Zeru and Renku are both in there."

Mara said nothing instead choosing to watch her sister stare at the clock and fidget. "You might as well get dressed now. Well that is unless you want him to see you in your knickers."

Amara blinks before looking down and realizing she was only in her underwear and a small shirt. "Eep!"

Mara followed behind her sister, hands shoved into her pockets. The elder girl snorts, Amara was practically skipping with excitement.

"Mara!" Renku shouts in greeting from his place beside Zeru. "Hi!" He exclaims, blushing as Mara grins.

"Hey, Kid, Sup?" The pyromaniac greets happily.

The young boy blushes and shrugs. "Alright, have you seen the human team yet?"

"Just about to go check them out now." Mara says waving bye as Amara grabs hold of her arm and drags the girl away.

"Hurry up!" Amara demands.

The elder girl merely rolls her eyes allowing the telekinetic girl to lead her before pulling away as they reach the door. Shoving her younger sister behind her, Mara ignores her younger siblings cry of outrage, "Let me handle this."

"Handle what?" Amara asks huffing as Mara knocks on the door ignoring her question. "Mara, handle what?!" But the door was already being opened by a familiar redhead.

Kurama jumps back, avoiding the fist that was sent flying towards his face. "What?" Dodging once again the fox pauses, eyes wide. "Mara?"

Hiei's eyes narrow a he takes in the girl attacking Kurama, a startled gasp pulls his attention to another girl standing in the door. "You!" He growls dangerously.

Kurama turns quickly. "Amara? What are you doing here?"

Mara takes the advantage by grabbing a lock of the fox's hair, and yanking causing the boy to loose his balance and fall backwards.

"Mara, leave him alone!" Amara demands marching into the room.

Hiei growls slightly, but Kurama throws him a warning look. "Hiei, we spoke about this." The fox warns from his place on the floor. Sighing the boy pushes himself off the ground, brushing away imaginary dirt.

"Hi, Shuichi." Amara says waving slightly. "So what are you doing here?"

"I believe I asked you the same thing." Kurama says overlooking his girlfriend.

Amara twitches."Well-"

"Watch it, Fox." Mara threatens before walking past the boy and flopping onto the couch. "Apparently the night you guys broke in our uncle was murdered." Mara says lifting an eyebrow, examining the room's occupants. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Your uncle? But then where've you been?" Kazuma asks curiously.

"Oh, Kazuma! Hey!" Mara exclaims, "How's Shizuru?"

"Oh, she's great, hehe." Kazuma exclaimed with a goofy smile.

"Don't change the subject!" Hiei growled. "Who are you?" Hiei asked redirection his attention towards Mara.

"Rauko, Mara." The female pyro answers, "Anyway after our uncle's death a business associate of his took us in, and now we're here." She finishes with a shrug. "So," The elder girl begins, "Now the question is, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to fight!" Kazuma announces loudly.

Hiei scowls, "Shut up you fool!"

"Fight?!" Amara exclaims staring at Kurama. "But, Shuichi, you could get hurt!"

Kurama sighs, "Amara, may we speak in private?"

"A-alright, I guess." Amara agrees casting a worried glance at her sister, who merely taps her head. Kurama nods, and gently grasps Amara's arm leading her into the back bedroom.

Mara watches the redheads leave with narrow eyes. 'I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him!' The telepath repeats mentally glaring at the now closed door. However her glaring quickly stops as sparks along the wooden surface start. 'Crap!' Hiei raises an eyebrow looking between the door and girl.

Mara replies with an innocent look to which the demon snorts at. Mara ignores the boy choosing to pull Kazuma into conversation instead.

"So, you're really a demon?" Amara asks slowly.

Kurama nods, "Yes, but please don't say anything, Mother doesn't know."

"Do you have ears and a tail?" She asks excitedly

The fox chuckles amusedly, "I do."

Amara opens her mouth to say something, but is stopped by Mara's knock on the door. "Oi, hurry up. We got to meet up with uncle remember?" Mara demands banging on the door.

Amara gasps and jumps up from her seat on the bed. "Oh, that's right! I forgot." She says loudly tripping.

Kurama dives forward catching her, however the momentum forces them both onto the bed. The couple freezes staring at each other wide-eyed.

"What is going on here?!" Mara demands throwing the door open.

Kurama quickly jumps up pulling Amara with him. "Nothing!"

Mara eyes them through the thin slivers on her face. "Yea, yeah, well make sure it stays nothing." Mara growls turning to step out the door.

Amara goes to follow her sister but stops when there is a small tug on her arm. She looks back at her fox.

"Come back later so we can talk some more." The male redhead exclaims with a small smirk.

"Okay." Amara turns to leave, but then turns back to ask him a question, "What should I call you now?" Amara asks.

"Well you can still call me Shuichi if you like, but my demon friends call me Kurama." The fox retorts with a shrug.

"Hmmm, Kurama. I like that." Amara says seductively coming closer to Kurama. "It's sexy." She whispers in his ear.

"Come on, Amara, or uncle will get mad at us again." Mara yells clearly trying to piss Amara off, and doing a pretty good job at it.

"Mara, it can wait." Amara yells back putting her hands on her hips. After she turned around to face Kurama, her eyes became gentle. "Well, I have to go before I get in trouble" Amara stated with a smile, and turned to follow her sister.

"Ugh, you always take to much time when your with him." Mara complains.

"Well excuse me for acting like I haven't seen him for three months."

As they went to enter Toguro was just coming out, "You might want to pray." Toguro said with a smirk across his face.

"What do you mean Aunty?" Mara asks glaring back.

"Team Urameshi is fighting Team Rokuyokai tomorrow. I don't know how much stronger Yusuke has gotten since I last fought him, but for his sake, I hope he has improved greatly if he hopes to beat this team." And with that Toguro left.

'Oh, they'll win, and they'll kick you ass too." Amara thought to herself.

"Amara!"

"What?! He wouldn't have even been nice to us if Tarukane hadn't been our uncle, and blocked out powers." Amara said, "And besides are you forgetting what Karasu is going to do to Kurama in their fight in the finals? Oh my gosh. I don't think I can watch that fight now that I'm in love with Kurama." Amara said with a distressed look on her face.

"Why, you know he's gonna live."

Amara scowls, "That's not the point." She says knocking and entering the room when her uncle calls enter. "Good evening, Uncle."

Sakyo smiles politely offering both girls a seat. "Good evening girls. I hope you evening has been more productive than this morning." He says.

Mara shrugs, "Feh."

"Your manners are astounding." Sakyo replies smirking slightly. "Now, I know you'll want to cheer for the Urameshi team, but I also expect you to support Toguro's team."

The elder girl rolls her eyes, and snorts, "Yeah sure, just let me go get my pompoms and skirt."

Amara groans, "Please don't, I'd hate to have to gouge my eyes out at such an early age."

"Denial is unbecoming brat." Mara shoots back, tossing a grin at their uncle who looks completely amused.

"What do you mean denial?" Amara sputters.

Sakyo sighs taking a sip of his drink. "It's getting late girls, why don't you go to bed?"

"Alright." Amara answers, climbing out of her chair, "Goodnight, Uncle."

Mara stands as well making her way to the door. "Night." She calls leaving the room as well as her sister and uncle behind.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Me- well here you go guys I am truly sorry that it took me this long to update but here's chapter 7 like i promised. I got some lovely reviews and I got some great advice so no matter what I will post chapter 8 asap. It all depends on what school and work look like. Well plz r&r. Oh and by the way just to warn you or make you suffer, the next chapter has a lemon so tell u were warned. Bet you can't guess with who. lol jus kidin.


	8. Hentai and a Swim

**Me- Hey guys I'm back. I was bored so I decide to reward my faithful reviewers and readers. For those who have read and don't review, this time around review and tell me what you think of my first lemon.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own YYH but I do own Amara and Miranda owns Mara.**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
Hentai & a Swim!**

Mara yawns as she sleepily opens her eyes only to see that the bed next to her is empty. "What the?" Twisting her upper body she blinks stupidly at the clock before the numbers finally come into focus. '3:52 am!' Turning to stare back to stare at the empty bed the pyro frowns. 'Three guesses as to where Amara is, and the first two don't count.'

Groaning Mara climbs out of bed, and blearily makes her way to the bathroom. "It's too early." The girl whines wincing as she turns on the bathroom light. Splashing cold water over her face, Mara stares at herself in the mirror. "What now?" She asks aloud, 'I can't go back to sleep, not knowing what my baby sister's doing with the fox.' Shaking her head Mara yawns. "I'll just go for a walk. The beach'll be nice to walk down."

--

Koenma leaned against the rock outcropping. Staring out at the ocean, the teenager prince sighs. "Huh?" He says catching sight of someone walking towards him. "A girl? Huh, I wonder who she is." Smirking the godling stands. "Well then I suppose I should introduce myself." He says making his way toward the shadowy figure.

"Hello, Madam." Koenma greets bowing slightly to the young woman. "My name's Koenma, and you are?"

Mara blushes as the princeling kisses her hand. "Rauko, Mara. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Koenma replies, smirking when Mara blushes even more.

The girl clears her throat, and looks to the side, "Yeah whatever." She says gruffly.

The godling chuckles. "So, what's a pretty girl like you doing on a demon beach at four in the morning?"

'Is he trying to flirt with me?' Mara asks shocked before hiding her surprise with a huff. "I could ask you the same." She comments crossing her arms over her chest.

"You could." Koenma teases, 'What am I doing?' He comments silently examining the girl. 'She's… cute.'

"Feh." The pyro snorts shoving her hands into her pockets and walking past the boy.

--

Kurama let Amara into the forest, on the other side of the island. He was ready to embrace the female redhead, and entangle his fingers through her silky long red locks. It was his chance to hold her without a certain pyromaniac interrupting him

"Kurama, where are we going?" The seer asked gently, following the direction that her hand was being tugged in.

"Just wait. You'll see, and I'm sure you'll like it." Kurama exclaimed turning his head back towards the direction he was walking in.

Amara was sure they were deep into the middle of the forest when Kurama finally stopped, and turned to face bright electric blue eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Now, don't freak out. If you get scared just squeeze my hand. I promise I won't let you fall."

"I trust you, Kurama." Amara stated staring into those bright emerald orb she longed to stare at.

Kurama began to use his power to make the tree roots below them rise them up above the canopy of branches that blocked the starry night sky from view. As the roots raised them up, the canopy branches split to allow the couple to pass through. The canopy allowed them to pass then closed back to give the couple a surface area to walk upon.

Amara's eyes widened at the beautiful sight before her.

--

Koenma hurries to fall into step beside Mara. "Please, allow me to walk you back."

"I can walk myself." Mara replies

Te godling chuckles, "Yes you could, but what sort of a gentleman would I be if I allow you to walk all that way at such a late hour, on an island infested with demons?"

Mara rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything. Cutting her eyes sideways the girl smirks as she notices the tide coming in. "Gentleman huh?" The pyro says before suddenly shoving Koenma sideways into the water.

The prince sputters as he finally sits up. "What was that for?!"

Mara laughs at the drowned boy. "You were trying to act so suave I thought you could use a little cooling off."

--

Amara felt as if she were flying in the night sky. She stared out at the water with a wide eyed expression. All she could see was the starry night sky.

As she looked out, the water reflected the night and stars, and gave her the feeling she was soaring . She had no idea that Kurama could be so romantic. Oh she loved him so much, and was so happy that she finally found someone to love her for her.

Kurama stepped behind his girlfriend, and put his arms around her waist. He laid his chin on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear.

"Finally, we get a moment." Kurama said bringing Amara out of her trance.

Amara turns around in his arm, and pulls Kurama into a passionate kiss. She reached her hands through Kurama's silky red hair and runs her fingers through the tangles ends.

"Kurama?" Amara asked breaking the best kiss of her life. "Can I be your mate?" She asks bringing her hands down and fidgeting.

"What?"

"I realize I'm being bold, and if you don't want me as your mate I understand, but just in case you do I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to wait."(a/n:okay I realize that she is being really quick right now but who wouldn't be with that hunk of a redhead.) She says looking down and lowering her voice. She was scared of his reaction, but with her sister always on his case she wasn't going to let this valuable opportunity pass her by.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked with worried eyes, causing the psychic to be even more nervous.

"Yes. My sister isn't coming between us for once, so take me if you want" Amara said still averting the fox's gaze.

"But what if I hurt-"

"I promise, you'll hurt me more if you don't" She said smiling and relaxing a little. The fact that he was more worried about hurting her that he was about her being his mate gave her a little bit more confidence.

Kurama leaned in to kiss her, and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. She leaned into the kiss as his tongue begged for entrance. She parted her lips to allow his tongue to ravish her mouth.

Kurama unbuttoned her jean jacket, and slid it down her arms, revealing the spaghetti strap night shirt she was wearing underneath. Kurama kissed the newly revealed flesh, as Amara unbuttoned the white shirt to reveal Kurama's muscular torso.

Kurama removed Amara's shirt after removing his own, and laid her down on the canopy of leaves. The leaves were soft and thick, making it a comfortable place to enjoy each other's company.

As she lay down, her hair spread around her face making it look as if her face were framed by fire.

Kurama laid down on top of Amara and trailed kisses down her neck. He reached her bra and reached around to her back to undo it. It came off easily and he slid the straps down her olive, smooth skin.

She blushed as Kurama grabbed one of her breast, and gently squeezed as he kissed her lips. As he kissed her, she slid off his pants and boxers to reveal his throbbing pride.

"That's not fair" Kurama pouted, noticing that he was completely naked. He looked into the blue abyss of her eyes and frowned.

"What's not fair, my beautiful fox." Amara asked, stroking his crimson locks, and twirling a piece around her finger.

"That I'm completely naked an your still halfway dressed!" Kurama stated to the female.

"Well, it's not my fault you're slow." Amara stated smirking

The fox smirked as he came up with his reply, "I'm not slow, maybe you are just eager."

Amara blushed. Was she really that eager. Even if she was, you couldn't blame her. Until about nine months ago, she thought it was impossible to even see him in real life, much less make love to him.

Amara was pulled out of her train of thought by Kurama pulling her pants off along with her underwear.

Yet again Kurama's simple actions caused the other redhead to blush profusely. This was the first time anyone had seen her completely naked, well except of course her parents. She felt a little bit weird, but she loved her fox. She had always loved him, and now it was time to show him.

Kurama kissed Amara, and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Amara savored the flavor of his mouth as their tongues danced with each other.

Kurama left her mouth, and began to trail kisses down her body until he reached her panty line. He paused and looked up at his lover silently asking permission to proceed any farther.

Amara blushed at the thought as she answered his question with a small nod, and with that simple gesture proceeded to pleasure his lover more.

The fox moved his mouth over her and pushed his tongue inside of her. Her reply came in a small moan as Kurama licked her dry. He soon removed his tongue, and licked his lips in satisfaction. The girl blushed yet again at her fox's cute expression. (She blushes a lot doesn't she.) Now it was Amara's turn to have some fun.

When she was sure that Kurama wasn't expecting anything she pulled him up and kissed him hard. As she lost Kurama into the kiss she flipped them over so that now she was on top.

"You seem like you've done this from experience." Kurama smirked, raising a brow.

"No, I just have experienced friends." Amara giggled back.

She traced the line of his abs down to his manhood gently with her finger tip, and teased his balls with her fingernail. Kurama closed his eyes, trying to keep his patience. When Amara saw him close his eyes, she quickly decided on a surprise attack and engulfed the fox whole.

Kurama's eyes shot open when he felt the warmth of Amara's wet smooth tongue trace the tip of his dick. He moaned as she began to suck and swallow. Kurama gave a loud moan and bit his lip to keep from screaming when his lover took all of him into her mouth, and made the muscles in her throat caress his head when she swallowed once more.

Without warning Kurama cummed in her mouth and swallowed approvingly. She smiled as the taste of the fellow redhead fell down her throat.

She came back up and kissed his neck, and then kissed his lips. Kurama pushed his tongue into her mouth trying to get her lost in the kiss the same why she did. Though she didn't fall for it nearly as easily, she allowed the fox to believe he had succeeded in his task and allowed him to flip them over, so he could proceed with his dominant roll.

Kurama kissed her neck and placed himself at her entrance. He kissed her on the lips real quick and without warning, slammed into her. Amara let out a loud scream as her nails dug into the back of Kurama's shoulder.

Kurama kissed her on the lips until her scream and pain subsided. He kissed her tear stained cheek and then whispered into her ear. "Sorry. They always say the first push hurts the worst."

Amara replied with a shaky smile, "Well at least it was you that did it." She said in a shaky voice. She was already tired and they hadn't even gotten into the good part.

--

"Did you here that?" Mara asked the now soaked godling.

"Yeah, sounded like a scream. Who do you suppose it was from." Koenma asked eyeing the direction I came from.

"It was probably just someone pulling a prank or something." Mara stated with an annoyed look. 'If he hurts her he is so dead.' Mara thought with a scowl

--

Kurama began pumping in an out of his lover. She was still tight so he would have to be careful, he could really do some damage if he got to carried away.

Amara bit her lip trying to keep from screaming again. She knew everyone on the entire island must have heard her scream. The continuing motion of Kurama pumping in and out of her had pleasure in it, but it still hurt. She felt really pathetic because she knew Kurama was being really patient with her, and was being as careful as he possibly could.

'He probably doesn't think I'm any good at this. I mean after all as a 3,000 year old Youko, he's probably had lovers that were amazing experts at this sort of thing, and I probably pale in comparison to all of them.'

Then Amara was pulled out of her train of thought by nothing but pure pleasure. She finally began to loosen up around Kurama, and the pain was gone. Amara began to move with Kurama, letting him know she wasn't in pain any more.

Kurama began to move faster, and faster, and moved farther and farther into Amara as she let out a loud moan, and threw her head back. Finally Kurama pounded in all the way, and hit Amara's sweet spot. As Kurama hit that same spot again and again, Amara arched her back, and bit her lip to keep from screaming in ecstasy. Kurama hit that one spot one more time, but instead of retreating, he began to rock in that spot, causing him and Amara to roll over the edge. She finally let out a moan, and relaxed back down as Kurama released his seed into her, and relaxed on top of her.

The were both completely exhausted and covered in each other's sweat.

"You were pretty good for a virgin." Kurama panted with a smirk.

"Not any more." Amara weakly laughed as she stroked his now wet hair.

Kurama got dressed, and waited till Amara had put on her shirt, but stopped her before she could put on her jacket.

He kissed her and began to trail kisses down to her neck. When he reached her neck, Kurama bit into the flesh beneath his lips. Amara let out a loud gasp as a shock of pain and pleasure reached her brain.

Kurama licked away the blood and whispered in her ear. "Now you are mine forever." Amara shivered as her mates breath caressed her ear. Kurama picked her up bridal style and allowed her to sleep in his arms, as he walked back to the hotel.

He placed Amara in her bed, and covered her up. Just before he left, Kurama brushed aside her bangs, and kissed her forehead, and then left for his own room.

--

"Are you really going to walk with me all the way back to my room?" Mara asked a little annoyed.

"Of course. What kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't?" Koenma asked smiling.

"Well, just know that if you get a cold from being soaking we in the night air, it's not my fault." The blue eyed raven declared.

The two walked the rest of the way back to the hotel in silence.

"Maybe I'll see you again during this tournament." The godling stated a he kissed Mara's hand, and left without another word.

**Me- Hey guys so what did you think, it wasw my first lemon and so don't be so mean. Well i'll try to update soon so tell me what you like and what you don't like and I might acctually fix it.**


	9. Bloody Plant!

**Me-**Sorry it took so long guys, but I took a trip with the Band to Chicago and then I procrastinated. I hate typing stories, not that I hate updating for you guys, but it's just a pain to type these when you've already written it on paper. Well here is Chapter 9, yay me! And remember R&R, please I need these reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Bloody Plant!**

Mara purses her lips as she stares down at her younger sister, who was hurrying to get dressed. "So, what time did you get in this morning?" She asks watching in amusement as Amara falls over in shock, one leg in her pants.

"Wh- what?" The younger girl asks, pulling on her pants the rest of the way. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The pyro snorts. "Whatever. Hurry we're late." Mara states heading toward the door, leaving her sister behind. She knew exactly what her sister had been doing. Unfortunately she had had a telepathic hit last night that made her trip and fall, luckily Koenma had been close enough to catch her.

Mara rushes out the door, pulling on her jacked, and catching up with the raven haired girl. "Were you spying on me last night?" Amara asked finally catching up with her sister.

"I thought you didn't know what I was talking about" the elder girl asked, her hand shoved into her pockets.

"Well ur … er" The redhead stutters.

"So what's the deal? Why were you with him last night?" The pyro half yells, but just enough to show her slight anger.

"Well I wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend, because usually my sister is getting in the way of my relationship." Amara yells back getting frustrated.

"Well excuse me for trying to protect my little sister. What if gets you pregnant? Huh, what are you gonna do then?"

"Well then Kurama will help me take care of it." Amara stated blushing a little as she thought about the possibility of her getting pregnant with Kurama's child.

"And if he left you?"

"Mara, you know better than I do that Kurama is not that type of guy." Amara replied scowling.

"Do I? From what we saw Kurama was never in a relationship. We know how he fights, and we know how he feels towards his teammates, but we don't know how he acts towards his… lovers."

"… well I know how he feels about me."

The two sisters waked the rest of the way until Mara snorts, "Yeah, a hard on." She replies to her younger sibling.

--



Mara and Amara stroll into the stadium, well actually Mara was strolling. Amara was attempting to run ahead so she could talk to her 'Kurama.'

The ebony haired girl rolls her eyes at the female redhead's actions. "Can you be anymore desperate?" She asks sarcastically.

Amara huffs, "I am not desperate!"

"Keh"

Throwing a glare at her sister Amara quickens her pace. The girls arrive just in time to see Renku finish the match against Kazuma.

Shizuru looked to her right, and noticed Mara beside her. "Mara?"

"Hey, Shizu." The girl replies, leaning on the rail. "So he lost huh?"

Shizuru sighs an glances back at her baby brother. "Yep."

"Uh, who are you?" Botan asks cocking her head to the side.

"Mara." The telepath replies before pushing a thumb at her kid sister. "And she's Amara."

"Oh, how nice to meet you, I'm Botan, this is Keiko and I'm guessing you know Shizuru." Lady Death says introducing the girls.

Amara however isn't listening. "Kurama!" She calls excitedly grinning when the redheaded boy turns to her call.

"Oh, good morning, Amara." The fox greets smiling. "I would stay and talk, but unfortunately it appears to be my turn."

Mara scowls. 'Oh great, now I got to hear Amara squawk about her fox.'

"What? No!" Amara exclaims, pushing against the rail.

Mara snorts and pushes Amara's back, shoving the girl over the rail.

Amara screams as she falls, though luckily Kurama's there to catch her. The fox smiles, "Just dropping in are we?"

"Oi!" Mara yells, "Thought you had a fight to fight, Fox! So get you grubby paws off my sister and go get you ass kicked."

"She has so much faith in me." The fox mutters setting his mate down.

"You don't think he's going to win?" Keiko asks.



Mara shrugs, "Nah, of course he'll win, he'll just get his ass kicked in the process."

Botan frowns as she stares at Amara, 'Where do I know her from?'

Keiko opens her mouth to say something, but stops as Yusuke mumbles in his sleep. "What is he talking about?"

"Yes, it's simply time I stepped in." Botan states, vaulting over the rail.

"Umm, are you sure you can do that?" Keiko asks.

Shizuru shrugs, "Who cares, let's go get a seat." She commands turning and waking away, before pausing and looking back at the other two girls. "You coming?"

"Uhh yeah." Keiko answers, hurrying to catch up.

Mara moves to follow, but stops when she hears her name called. Looking around she realized it's Rinku calling her.

"Hey Mara! Did you see my fight? Come sit with me!"

"Eh, why not?" She answers, before jumping over the rail, walking past the Urameshi team, Mara ignores her sister and other others to stand beside Rinku.

"Spirit World to Yusuke, wake up! Come on now." Botan shouts, slapping Yusuke back and forth.

"None of that will work. The boy is determined." Hiei calmly exclaims to the blue haired ferry girl.

"Well… at least I'll get him out of the way." Botan stated back, dragging the sleeping Yusuke towards the stadium wall.

Amara was chewing on her thumb, realizing that the battle that was about to start, was the one where Shiori's life was on the line. She stared at the two fighters that had yet to start fighting.

"You know, that rose whip he's got must be ten feet long, where does he stash it. All the ways I can think of sound kinda painful." Kuwabara asked the mush shorter fire demon.

"Kurama simply carries a normal rose. By manipulating it with his spirit energy, it's transformed into a whip. Even weeds can turn into a deadly weapon for Kurama."

--

Mara huffs as she flops onto the ground beside Rinku. "I'm bored."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Rinku says with a sigh, focusing his energy.

--

"I know you've been spending years in the human world. We all do what we must, I only hope you didn't say… get attached to one of them." Roto said in his snake like voice. "For example, be mournful of their death!"

"What is you point." Kurama said carelessly.

Roto extended his middle finger into a long sword like claw, and charged Kurama. The fox dodged each one of Roto's attacks with ease and grace.

"He's clearly no match for Kurama. What a joke of a round. It's a pity you couldn't have taken him and let Kurama deal with the little child and his yo-yos." Hiei stated, redirecting his statement towards Kuwabara.

"Hey, you watch it shrimpy. I just got cheated is all." Kuwabara defended, pointing to himself.



--

'I know Uncle Sakyo is having fun watching Gandawara stress out over the fact that Roto is loosing terribly to your fox, huh Sis?' Mara telepathically told her younger sibling.

'Yeah, I know. He's probably sittin' high and mighty in that VIP box right now. Oooh, we need to place our bets don't we?' Amara said, getting excited over the thought of making those millionaires upstairs look foolish.

'Na. Uncle Sakyo will leave us everything of his in his will. Cause you know he always thinks one step ahead of everything.'

"Ohh man. I so wanted to have some fun. Well I wanna at least make one-' Amara stopped. Kurama was now placing his hands behind his back, because of the threat placed on his human mother.

'I saw it. I actually saw it.' Amara gasped changing the subject.

'Oh great, what now?' Mara thought back, not really wanting to know.

'The seed. I saw it. I didn't think that I'd see it, because it was so fast, but I did.' Amara exclaimed excitedly.

'That's because you were expecting it, Dummy!' Mara yelled back at her sister telepathically.

--

"Oh yes! That's much better! I love that posture of forced submission. Why train hard to be the best when you can hold on to one of these?" Roto said slyly, after Kurama had retreated.

"Mysterious! Kurama has become completely obedient to his opponent." Koto yelled over the microphone.

"Ahh, shut up, Koto. No one cares for what you have to say." Amara mumbled to herself.

"Gee, that's so lame! Roto always uses that dirty trick of his." Rinku stated, still using his energy to heal his wounds from Kuwabara.

"Yes, and he always wins. That's the goal, remember?" Zeru asks standing beside his partner.

"I guess so."

"Well I still think it's stupid." Mara chimed in under her breath, now looking at her distressed sister.

"Hahaha. You want to try… I can see it in your pretty eyes! I know what you're thinking. 'What if I can quickly cut off that left arm of his, but what if his severed finger still presses the button?'" Roto laughs.

"Kurama remains absolutely motionless! What is the cause?! Has he lost his willingness to fight?" Koto yells again.

"Why don't you answer her?!" Roto yells at Kurama giving a hard kick to his balls. (a/n:Ang guys, I've confirmed this even with my friends that don't watch anime. Roto does kick him in the balls.)

"Uhh, hey those are mine!" Amara yelled before she realized what she was saying, but apparently she didn't yell it that loud because only Hiei turned around to look at her. Amara tried not to pay attention. She bit her bottom lip and stared at the fight until she was sure Hiei had turned around.

"Tell the crowd the truth. Tell them you refuse to fight for the sake of a human tramp.!" Roto laughs as he delivers more blows to Kurama's face.

"It's brutal! **It's violent! IT'S WONDERFUL! **Roto is punching him like a side of meat, and there's no retaliation."

"Will he just quit and die already?" Mara comments aloud.

Rinku looks at Mara and blinks. "Who are you talking about?"



The pyro snorts, "Roto, of couse."

"You really think he'll loose?" Rinku asks curiously. "But he's never lost yet!"

Mara shrugs, "There's a first time for everything."

"Shiori is not a tramp" Amara said under her breath on the other side of the arena.

'Hey Amara, don't forget. It takes one to know one.' Mara comments to her sister telepathically.

'Well, it still ticks me off.'

"Dammit." Roto complains after punching Kurama's face some more. Roto extends his middle finger once again, before putting it to the redhead's cheek. "Ah, I hate that look. Despite all I've done, you still have that look like your superior to me." Roto dragged his claw up Kurama's cheek, making an 'x'.

"Stop. That. Look!" Roto yells, slicing Kurama's cheek even more, causing blood to flood.

"Eep" Amara screams, putting her hand over her eyes then peeking through her fingers.

"Ooh, Kenshin!" Mara yells out loud and telepathically.

'Mara this is hardly the time' Amara tells her sister back.

"Kenshin? Who's that?" Rinku asks looking up at Mara.

"Way before your time. Don't worry about it, Kid." Mara exclaims totally ignoring her sister.

"I would like you to lick the scum off my boot. I just can't seem to keep it clean. And after you've wiped the whole thing clean… I will decapitate you and spare your nasty mother's life." Roto stated licking his claw. "And since you care about her Shuichi, it's really your only choice."

"I will not." Kurama said pulling his arm from behind and brushing off imaginary dirt. "Go ahead, press it now if you wish."

"In the end your true character emerges. You're nothing special! Nothing high class! Just a selfish demon, like all the rest of us here! Look at me like I'm dirt, but in the end it's a lie, you think of only yourself!" Roto laughed evily.

"**PUSH IT!**" Kurama yelled.

"I will!" Roto answers holding up the button in his hand. Roto stops mid laugh. "I… can't move."

"Fighting on the strength of one threat is a very risky gamble. What if I truly didn't care, or what if I could just make you… immobile?" Kurama stated walking up to Roto, and bumping the button from his hand. "I have sewn the seed of the Death Plant in your body, and it's had plenty of time to take root."

'Ahh, the pebble. He threw it as a distraction, so I wouldn't notice the seed.'

"I feed it with my energy. I have but to will it, and it will instantly bloom. I'm afraid there will be nothing left of your evil life after that." Kurama stated then walked towards the edge of the ring.

"Wait Kurama… you don't have to do this. I never actually would have pushed the button. I swear it. Come on. You believe in mercy don't you?" Roto asked hopefully.

"No"

And with that Roto's body became a nice flower pot.

"Cool… blood" Mara chanted.

"Ooh, Pretty flowers!" Mara said excitedly.

"What irony. Such beauty, sprung from such an ugly soil." Kurama stated as he then continued to walk out the ring.

Kurama spoke with Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan first, then turned to Amara, who ran up and hugged him tightly around his neck.

"Oh Kurama, I was so scared that something was going to happen to Ms. Shiori." Amara said looking into Kurama's emerald green eyes, smiling.

'No you weren't." Mara jumped into her head.

'Shut up!' Amara yelled back telepathically, then glaring at her evily. Kurama's smile faded after he saw the evil look she had on her face.

'Ooh, hostile.'

Amara ignored her sister, then smiled at Kurama. Kurama smiled back, apparently noticing that it wasn't him she had been glaring at.

"Kurama, how's you cheek?" Amara asked concerned as she examined her mates cheek.

"It'll be fine. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"And your…?" Amara put her head down blush, then looking up with her eyes.

Kurama smirked at the girls shyness, even after what happened earlier this morning. "I'm fine. Don't worry." Kurama said hugging the girl. "By the way…" Kurama smirked pushing arms length away by her shoulders. "What was that comment you made?" Kurama asked raising an elegant eyebrow. Amara's face went brighter than her hair. Luckily her sister's interruption saved her.

"Yo, nice fight, Fox." Mara calls from her position on the ground next to Rinku. Completely ignoring Koto as she calls for the next fighters once again.


	10. Sparky! And Hiei too

**Me-** Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, and the last two chapters haven't been the best, but I promise it's all about to get so much better. We're even adding a new member to the team. From here I would definitely say that things are going to improve.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Now I with the show

**Chapter Ten  
Sparky! And Hiei too**

As Zeru finally takes the initiative and walks forward, Mara chuckles nudging Rinku. "Is it just me or does he walk like a cowboy?"

Rinku giggles, "Yeah, I guess you right." He agrees watching as Hiei walks into the ring.

Mara sighs as Zeru begins showing off he powers by setting the crowd on fire. "Idiot," She mutter watching as Hiei merely laughs at the display.

"I don't get it. Why's he laughing?" Rinku asks glancing up at Mara before turning back to the ring. "Zeru just destroyed park of the audience and Hiei's laughing.

Mara lens forward choosing to lay on her stomach for the time being. "It's because he's a forbidden child." The female pyro explains. "As such, Hiei is unaffected by both hot and cold, though his primary element is fire. Plus there's the fact that Zeru just insulted Jagan-chan, he's not going to be happy about that."

'Jagan-chan?' Rinku soundlessly repeats, glancing at Mara as though she's insane, before blushing deeply as she catches him.

--

"This guy's gone crazy" Kazuma states, string at Zeru.

Amara grasps Kurama's arm. "Umm, maybe we should move." She says, biting her lower lip when no one answers.

Kurama glances at his mate momentarily, before petting her hand and returning his attention to the match.

"Uhh, what's this?" Koto asks from her position in the ring. "Oh, wow!" She exclaims ducking some loose flames. "His skin is changing color!"

Everyone watches as Zeru's skin begins to change in to a deep red color.

"He… seem to be engulfed in head" Koto exclaims. "He's glowing like a poker!"

Suddenly moving forward, Zeru shoves one red hot hand through Hiei's chest, causing Amara to gag.



"Nice one!"

--

Mara cringes slightly, watching the match. "Ouch."

Zeru crosses his arm over his chest, watching as Hiei's flame covered body flies through the air. "I'm not finished yet." He states before sending another blast of heat toward his opponents air born body.

"Wow Zeru! You never told us you could be so savage! I love it!"

Rinku sighs, "I guess that's over with."

"Look again, Kid." Mara cautions, watching the smoldering body of her fellow pyromaniac.

"-when you've got scorching moves like Zeru's, a little goes a long way." Koto finishes, pointing after the believed winner.

"Yes…" Hiei answers causing everyone to stop in shock at the fact that he is still alive. "He's so talented, I'm reluctant to make the kill."

Koto spins, microphone still in hand. "Oh my! Hiei's survived! He's on his feet! He's… smoldering!"

"Nah really?" Mara snidely comments. "What was your first clue?" The female telepath watches closely. Grinning she sits up as Hiei begins to let loose the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

--

"I don't believe it's true!" Kurama says staring at Hiei in surprise. "He's going to attempt the Darkness technique!"

"The Darkness?" Botan repeats, stepping forward. "What does that mean?"

Kuwabara shiver. "Whatever it is, it's giving me the uh-oh feeling."

--

"Black flames?" Rinku notes, glancing around before looking at the woman beside him. "Mara you're shaking!"

"Awesome!" Said girl breaths, watching wide-eyed. The flames, they practically called to her.

"I realize I'm suppose to stay…" Koto states backing away. "But in light of this little situation we have here- RETREAT!" She announces, running for the edge of the platform an diving over.

Rinku ducks as some of the flames head their way once they hit the wall.

"Man… he's Xed." One of Rinku's teammates comment, staring at Zeru's burnt outline on the cement wall.

"They… got Zeru."

"Yeah man. They got him really fast." The hippy look-alike says as both he and his other teammate back away, attempting to leave Rinku and Mara in the arena alone.

"We're not nearly as strong as him."



"Tell you what Rinku, we'll let you handle the rest, okay?"

Rinku turns to watch the two leave. "Wait! Don't leave me here!" He calls after them.

However his call goes unheard as both teammates are carried back to the arena dead. "Ah crap… It's bright out here." Chu mutters taking another gulp of sake.

"You're… here?!" Rinku asks watching as Chu makes his way to the ring. Looking at Mara, Rinku's about to say something, but freezes when he sees her. "Uhh, Mara? You're arm's smoking."

"Eh?" Blinking, the teenager looks at her right arm only to see that, sure enough, it was smoking. Poking the flesh experimentally. Mara squeals at the black dragon tattoo that now lives on her arm. "Ah! He's so cute!" She coos as the dragon shifts. Petting the mark, Mara grins. "And I shall dub thee… Sparky!"

Rinku face vaults "Sparky?"

"Yeah." Mara asks, pulling herself off the ground. "Hey listen, Kid. I gotta go talk to my uncle, okay?" She mentions still staring at the dragon.

"Sure." Rinku agrees uncertainly.

With a nod, the elder seer leaves the arena in search of the VIP boxes. Hands shoved into pockets, Mara strolls along the dark hallways thinking about the newest pet that she's acquired.

As though understanding the fact that he was being thought about, Sparky nuzzled his mistress's skin, leaving a calming warmth behind.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here. If it ain't a little ol' human." A rather ugly demon taunts, speaking to he equally ugly friends.

One of the other demons laugh. "And a girl too. Wonder if she's a virgin?"

"There's only one way to find out."

Mara rolls her eyes completely unimpressed. "Or you could just ask me." She informs them smirking when Sparky moves from his position on her arm to rest on her neck.

"Ah, but what'd be the fun in that?" A pig-like demon snorts. "GET HER!"

'And they wonder why humans are the dominate species.' The female silently says, boredly watching as the demons charge her.

With a large roar, Sparky jumps from his mistress's neck, attacking the offending demons, and warning those who had stayed far enough away. Circling his mistress, yet not joining with her yet, the dragon growls menacingly.

Mara chuckles, laying a hand on her pets burning scales. "Allow me to introduce you to Sparky. He's _my _Dragon of the Darkness Flame, and you'll find that he can be quite protective."

The demons who managed to survive the initial attack attempt to escape, but are quickly turned to nothing but ash as Sparky attacks again.



The female pyro giggles as her dragon combines with her skin again, contentment was practically rolling off him in waves. "I think you and I will get along just fine." Mara says petting her arm where the dragon once again occupied.

"What was that?!" Amara demand from behind her sister. "Is that why your arm was smoking?"

Mara groans and drops her head rather that looking at her half-sister. Sparky purrs, rubbing his mistress's in reassurance.

"Did it just purr?"

The dragon growls and Mara pats him comfortingly. "Sparky is a he, Brat. And he can have quite the temper."

Amara nervously chuckles, "Yeah, but you wouldn't let him hurt me would you?"

"Let him?" Laughing outright, Mara finally turns to look at the telekinetic girl. "Ah, but that's the difference between Hiei and I. He tries to control his dragon, with no success might I add. While I allow Sparky his freedom, in return he protects me."

"Protects you? Protects you from what?" Amara asks nervously.

Mara ignores her sister's question, and continues on her search for the VIP boxes. Huffing the female pyro stops suddenly. "Dang it! Sparky, think you can find my uncle? He's supposed to be around here somewhere."

Sparky snorts and scowls at his mistress.

Mara laughs nervously rubbing the back of her head. "No, of course not!" she defends herself. "I was just wondering."

"What?" Amara asks pouting as her sister walks away ignoring her. "Mara!"

Amara and Mara followed the hallway, and reached the door that had two dead guards in front of it.

"Looks like Karasu's here." Mara stated in her usual annoyed manner.

Sparky hisses at the door, as Mara looked over to her redheaded sibling. Amara had a look of fear and anger on her face. The two girls stepped over the dead bodies and knocked on their uncle's VIP box door.

"Come in." They heard the deep voice of one of their uncle's colleges say.

When the pair entered they were immediately greeted by Sakyo. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Oh, I wanted to show you Sparky!" Mara perked.

"These must be the young nieces of Sakyo that I've heard so much about." Mara looked up from Sparky to look at Karasu. "They are very beautiful." The Crow continued, barley grazing the female redhead's cheek with his claw-like fingers.

"Don't touch me!" Amara commanded, her voice holding as much panic as her backwards movements.

Karasu raised an elegant black eyebrow, as he judged Amara's movements. "Don't worry, I have no reason to hurt you." Though instead of pursuing the girl he instead shrugged the seer's actions off, 

then followed Toguro out of the VIP box. (a/n: Remember, Karasu isn't really evil, we just all think he is because we are all in favor of Kurama. He's just sadistic)

Mara eyed her sister. She could tell Amara was thinking about the fight between Kurama and Karasu. She knew her sister wouldn't listen to her if she tried reassuring her that he would be okay. Mara shook it from her head and just walked up behind the now sitting Sakyo and rested her chin on his head.

"What's the occasion?" The crime lord asked looking up.

"Just enjoying the view." Mara answered, staring down at Yusuke and Chu in the knife-edge death match.

Amara hadn't said a word. She was in fact doing the exact thing her sister had assumed. 'Oh I can't take this. It's terrible. Why me? Why did I have to fall in love with the one that goes through the worst torture?' She walked to the door calmly, and exited the VIP box. As soon as she closed the door, she ran down the hall in tears.

Amara didn't care about finishing the match, she just ran all the way back to the hotel. When she reached the room, she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She felt so nauseated, and she didn't want to move, so she just lay on her arm on the edge of the toilet seat, laid her head down and went to sleep.

--

After the fight, Kurama walked back to the hotel. He hadn't realized his mate had run off until the middle of Yusuke's fight. Reaching the sisters' hotel room door, the avatar simply knocked and waited for an answer. After a couple of knocks, when there was no answer, the fox cautiously let himself in. He had seen Mara leave the arena in the opposite direction and knew she wouldn't be here to insult him. When he looked around the room he noticed it was empty. Walking to the bathroom the fox prayed that the female redhead would be in the shower. As he entered the doorway he noticed the limp body of his lover on the floor.

"Amara!" Kurama gasped, and rushed to the seer's side. Grasping her shoulder's he gently shook her awake, so he could make sure she was okay. "You have a fever!" He said touching her forehead with the back of his hand.

Said girl have him no reply back, she just got a tight grip on the front of his shirt, and held her body close to his as she cried in his arms.

"What happened?" Kurama asked now rocking the telekinetic girl his arm.

"I can't tell you." She cried silently.

"Why not?"

"Because… it's something that hasn't happened yet." The girl said, her voice still sickly soft.

Kurama just eyed the girl in his arms. He didn't say anything, he just picked Amara up bridal style, and carried her to her bed. He covered her up, and then retraced his steps back to the bathroom, to wet a rag and place it on Amara's head.

Amara had quickly fallen back to sleep, so Kurama decided she would be fine by herself for a little while. He left the room to return to his own.



"Yusuke… Actually Botan, do you know where Koenma is?" Kurama asked after her noticed the ferry girl was in the room.

"He might still be in his VIP box, watching the rest of the day's fights."

"Thanks." Was all the fox said before leaving the team room.

"Well, what do you suppose that was all about?" Botan asked the spirit detective, as the duo looked at each other.

"Don't know, but knowing Kurama, it's probably something important. I say we follow him." The blue haired girl nodded at the boy's last comment, and they hurriedly left the room and followed the fox's tracks.

They finally caught up with the redhead just before he entered the godling's VIP box. "Kurama, what's going on?" the detective called. Kurama looked at Yusuke and proceeded into the VIP box. Yusuke looked at him confusedly and followed him in, Botan on his tail.

"Koenma," Kurama said calmly after Botan and Yusuke entered the small room.

"Yes, Kurama, How can I help you?" Koenma answered.

"I have and assumption. I'm still not completely sure, but so far evidence proved proves positive. I think that Amara and Mara are the seers we are looking for." The fox answered back.

Yusuke's eyes went wide. "WHAT?!"

Koenma ignored his detective's outburst. "What evidence do you have to support this theory?"

"Well, when I first met Mara before we even came to the tournament, she had just woken up from a three year coma, with her sister, Amara, and she called me fox. After you told us about the seers I had thought about that, but I didn't jump to conclusions. Just now though, I was talking with Amara. I had asked her what was wrong, but she said she couldn't tell me because it hadn't happened yet." Kurama finished.

"Hmm, well that is interesting. These two girls, I take it you are well acquainted?" The demigod asked, pulling his hands up to support his chin.

"Well yeah. Amara is my… girlfriend." The kitsune blushed.

"That's good news. It increases our chanced of getting them on our side." Koenma said smiling.

"Wait! We're not using them for their powers. I wont-"Kurama urged but was cut off.

"Calm down Kurama. That's not what I meant by it. All I was saying was that we need them on our side, because Toguro could use their powers for evil if he finds out about them." Koenma said putting his hands up in defense.

"You mean he doesn't even know the have powers?" Botan asked.

"Well, like I said before, they also have elemental powers. He could easily know about those and not know about them being seers." Koenma stated.

"So you know about us now?" Mara asked bursting into the box.



"Who's she?" Yusuke asks jerking his thumb towards the girl.

Kurama looks at the boy, realization setting in, "Oh that's right, you were sleeping through everyone's meeting weren't you?"

"You know what! I ain't in the best of moods, Kurama!" Yusuke informs the fox moodily.

Koenma, who had quickly transformed into his teenager form at Mara's entrance, clears his throat. "Well hello, Mara." He greets rising form his seat, and bowing low. Taking the female pyro's hand he once again delivers a kiss to the flesh.

"So, you're a toddler huh?" Mara comments finally watching in amusement as the godling sputter for an answer. "What, do I got cradle robber written on my forehead! First Rinku, now you!"

Koenma's eyes narrow slightly. "What about Rinku?"

"Are you jealous?" Yusuke asks teasingly

"Tch, yeah right. Me jealous?"

"Well whatever. I gotta go check on my sis." Mara said rolling her eyes.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again." Koenma states, kissing Mara's hand again.

As soon as his lips touched her hand, Sparky jumped up her wrist, and hissed at the prince of death. Koenma jumps back and almost falls over himself.

Mara gave a smile, "Now Sparky. Be nice." Mara turned and left the room.

"Yes, I must go check on Amara as well. When I left she had a fever." Kurama said as he followed Mara out the door.

"Kurama, tomorrow we must all meet. Get those girls to come to the Urameshi Team room at about five o'clock. Yusuke you gather the rest of the team and we will tell the others we found the seers." Koenma stated before Kurama walked out of the room.

"Yes, I will bring them." And with that Kurama went back to Amara's room with Mara.

* * *

**Amara**: Look at this. This fox thinks he can ignore me TWICE, and then go and tattle on us to that toddler! Oooh I'll teach him.

**Mara**: Well it is your fault for being a blabber mouth and telling him that we're the seers.

**Amara**: Well he didn't have to go and tell on me. I thought he loved me (sniffles).

**Mara**: Ugh, whatever. Thanks for reading guys and remember r&r. Please read the bottom.

**_IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS!!_**

**Important survey. Okay guys, this is important because you actually get a say in our story. We want to know who you think Mara should end up with. It can be ANYBODY well except for Kurama. So email us or just review, you know we always take reviews. Annonymous review are acceptable. Thank you.**


	11. Drama

Me-OH MY GOSH guys. I'm so sorry I havn't updated in so long. I had planned on updating as soo as school started back, but then my computer went haywire and I had to find another computer to use untill then. But this has also helped Miranda and I do a lot of writing up till now. Hope you like this chapter, but truthfully I forgot what it was about. Lol silly me. Guess we'll both figure it out as we go huh?

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Drama**

Amara stirred in her sleep, and then opened her eyes, to see Kurama sitting on her bed next to her. "How are you feeling?" The fox asked gently.

"Better, I guess. What happened?" The female redhead asked weakly.

"You stressed yourself out over something little." Mara interjected, "But I hope you've gotten over it, cause I'm getting tired of seeing this dumbass over here. He hasn't left your side, but once, and that was yesterday. He's been here all night, and refused to leave." Mara continued dully.

"Really?! That's so sweet, Kurama." Amara smiled, though you could tell she was extremely tired.

"Oh, by the way, thanks for giving it away, You Brat!" Mara said, walking up to the bed.

"What?" Amara had a confused look on her face.

"Your boyfriend found out about us knowing about them, and then went and ran his mouth off to Koenma. Now we have to go see Koenma at five o'clock this afternoon!" The elder sibling half yelled.

"Oh, well… we can tell them how, and everything. We just can't tell them everything, for fear of changing something we don't want to change."

Mara have her sister a glare as she used her eyes to signal that Kurama was still in the room. "Um, Kurama. Will you excuse us please? I'll be fine with Mara, besides didn't you want to watch the fight that determines the next team you fight against?" Amara asked obviously trying to get rid of Kurama.

He obviously got the hint, because he got up, kissed Amara on the forehead, and left the room.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Mara bites out angrily glaring at her sister.

Amara huffs returning her glare. "I am not! They were gonna find out sooner or later."

"We need to talk to Uncle before we tell them anymore." The elder girl comments, grabbing the hotel phone, and flopping onto her bed. "I talked to Aunty last night, couldn't say much because of the fox, but he said he'd tell uncle." She explains as she begins dialing.

--

"Yo" Shizuru greets, dropping into the seat across from Mara.

"Yo" The blue-eyed girl greets. "Manage to ditch the others?"

"Yep." Looking at the girl next to her, Shizuru's lips twitch into a smirk. "You're really not looking forward to the meeting are you?"

Mara groans, and sinks further in her chair. "I'd rather see the fox in a tutu."

Hysterical laughter greets Keiko, Yusuke, and Kazuma, as they enter the hotel lobby. "Okay, we missed something." Kazuma states as Yusuke pulls a chair over to the girls' table.

Once everyone sits, Mara motions for the waiter to bring them something to drink.

"What's so funny?" Kaiko asks curiously.

Shizuru smirks, "Seeing Kurama in a tutu." The elder girl jerks her head towards Mara. "Her idea."

Another round of laughter erupts before the group finally manages to calm down again. "You really don't like him do you?" Keiko asks.

At Mara's head shake Kazuma finally speaks, "Why?"

"Cause he's fucking my sister." The blue-eyed girl grins at the younger teenagers faces. "That blunt enough for ya?" She asks amusedly.

"Hah! I knew it! Cough it up, Urameshi!" Kazuma demands holding out his hand.

Grumbling, the spirit detective pulls a couple of yen out his pocket, and hands it over the orange head.

"What was that about?"

Kazuma grins. "Urameshi said Kurama was gay, and I bet he wasn't. Looks like I win."

"Feh!" Snatching the money away, Mara tosses it back to Yusuke. "Looks like you both loose. Kurama's bi." She explains, looking exactly like the cat that ate the canary. "Just ask Hiei."

Kazuma and Keiko choke, while Yusuke joins Mara in grinning widely. Shizuru lets out a long whistle. "I think I need another cigarette."

--

Amara walks calmly to the edge of the island. It was only three o'clock, so she had two hours to burn until the meeting.

'I guess I'll train. I don't have a reason to overuse my powers every day, unlike Mara. What with her keeping tabs on me at every waking moment. Hmm, let's see how much weigh I can hold.' Amara asks herself, as she steps on the very edge of the cliff.

The female redhead focuses on the rock beneath her. After a great deal of concentration, the ground detaches itself from the rest of the cliff, and hovers over the ocean that surrounds the island.

Surprisingly her own weight wasn't hard to hold. Well not as hard as it had been in previous attempts. Before, she had only been able to hold herself up for a few seconds, but now she doubted her time was as limited.

"Hmm, seems I must find something more challenging." Amara concentrated her energy on the water below her. She used her powers to create a thick layer of it round her hovering body. (a/n: remember, liquids are extremely heavy in large volumes.)

Amara thought to herself as she concentrated on the extra luggage, 'Wow, this is **a lot** heavier than I thought it would be. I must concentrate hard or I could fall.'

"Amara?!" Kurama called out to his floating mate.

"Kurama?" Amara gasped, twirling around on her rock then barley having time to remember she had lost all concentration, before falling into the ocean below her.

At the last minute Amara managed to create an air bubble around her body with her telekinesis. The impact of the bubble to the water cause the water to splash and soak Kurama.

Amara regained her concentration, and was able to use her exausted powers to raise herself from the water and safely back on the cliff. After she stabilized herself on dry land, and shook off the dizzy feeling, she looked up to see a disgruntled looking Kurama. At the first sight of the drenched fox, Amara couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry Kurama, I didn't mean to get you wet." Amara managed to get out through all her laughter, as she walked up to him with a smile.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" The fox asked raising an eyebrow. "I'll show you funny!" Kurama quickly pulled the female before him into his arms, causing his soaked body to wet hers.

--

Mara freezes as she feels a brief touch flit across her mind. 'Another psychic, here?' Shaking her head, the telepath blinks as she looks at the girl beside her "Huh?"

"I said are you okay?" Shizuru asks once again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replies, pushing open the door to the meeting room, 'Just felt like someone was walking over my grave.'

--

"I can't believe you did that."

"Did what?"

"You go me wet."

"Well it's your fault for splashing me first. By the way, how did you come out of the water dry?"

"Cause I'm good like that." Amara laughed at Kurama's confused expression. "Don't dwell on it. C'mon, let's go back to the hotel, so we can change into something dry before the meeting."

Amara grabbed Kurama's hand, and dragged him back to the hotel. She took him to the guests' side of the hotel, to her and Mara's room. They went to into the room, and Amara forced him to sit on the bed.

"Ugh. Amara, I'm wet!" Kurama argued as she went to her dresser.

"So! I'm not gonna make you stand. Besides, I can get one of the maids to change the sheets later on tonight." Amara said pulling a blouse, and a pair of jeans from the dresser.

Amara reached her hands to her her hair, that was neatly put up into a bun, and pulled out the ponytail holder. Her fiery red hair fell neatly down to her waist. She put the holder down, and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, and pulled it over her head.

Kurama blushed as he watched the carefree girl undress. He admitted that he felt weird watcher her. Sure he had already seen everything, but he still felt like a stalker. Kurama was pulled out of his train of though by the psychic calling his name.

"Uhh, Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me? My hair is snagged on my bra."

Kurama walked up behind Amara's back, and unknotted her hair. It was so silky he didn't see how it possible could have snagged on the small hook. Kurama ran his fingers through her hair, causing his mate to shutter a little.

Amara turned around to look at the fox. "Thank you." She smiled. She put her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

At that moment, a butler walked in on the half, well, almost completely naked girl, and the fox. Amara screamed and ran behind Kurama. She poked her head from behind his shoulder and scowled at the butler.

"Who do you you think you are? Do you not know the meaning of knock?" She hollered.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but—"

"GET OUT!" Amara screamed, throwing her hairbrush at the man. The man managed to close the door before the hairbrush hit him.

Amara kissed Kurama again, before getting dressed in her dry clothes. She walked over to the door to pick up her hair brush, and sat in front of the mirror to brush her hair.

She decided to leave it down, so before leaving she parted it to the side and set the brush down. She got up, and grabbed the still wet Kurama's hand and walked out of the room to see the butler that had walked in on them, waiting.

"What do you want!?" Amara asked, the sight of the man making her blood boil.

"Master Sakyou would like to speak with his nieces. _Just_ his nieces!" The man adverted his eyes to Kurama with a glare.

Amara returned his glare. 'he is **so** lucky I don't have a hair brush right now!' she thought to herself. "Tell him I"ll be there just as soon as I find my reckless sister."

The couple walked hand in hand to the Urameshi Team room. Amara watched Kurama undress, and had the hardest time resisting when Kurama pulled off his shirt.

Kurama, though, had to change **EVERYTHING**, because he had gotten completely soaked. When Kurama was fully undressed, Amara was entrance by the fine hunk of a man before her.

"You like what you see?" Kurama smirked, raising an eyebrow at the staring girl.

"What?!" Amara was pulled out of her trance as she looked at Kurama's face. Her bright electric blue eyes glowing with lust.

"You were staring."

"Oh, was I?" Amara bit her bottom lip.

Kurama smirked as the girl eyed him again.

'Oh my god! I didn't need to see that!" Mara popped into her head.

'Well that's what you get for popping in like that. Now, what do you want?' Amara asked her sister.

'Oh, just checking to make sure you're not 'doin the nasty.''

'That's none of you business! Now off that subject. Uncle wants to see us, so where are you?'

'Just talkin with some friends about you boyfriend, in the dining room.' Mara laughed.

'WHAT?!'

"What's wrong?" a now fully dressed, and dry Kurama asks his mate, noticing her extreme change in expression.

"C'mon, we need to go to the dining room!" She answered, grabbing Kurama's hand.

The couple entered the dining room a couple of minutes later. They looked around the room, and found Mara, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kayko sitting in the far corner.

Amara let go of Kurama's hand, and began to move swiflty between the tables. When she approached the table she used her powers to push Mara up against the wall, and got close to her face.

"What did you say?!" Amara asked with a scowl.

Mara lifts an eyebrow. "You're a dick… wit no that's you boyfriend." 'Put me down, now.' She commands mentally.

Amara grits her teeth against the command, but in the end has to obey. As the female pyro drops, she brushes off a fake piece of dirt. "Well, that was entertaining." She comments dryly.

Amara growled at her sister. She then grabbed her sister's wrist, and practically dragged her out of the dining hall.

The duo entered the connected hallway, and began to walk at a steady pace towards their uncle's room.

"So… what did you say about Kurama?" Amara asked through pierced lips, not even looking at her sister.

"All I said was that he was bi." Mara answered cracking a smile.

"WHAT?! Why did you say that? We don't know that for sure. Just because there are uncertainties about Kurama's sexuality, doesn't mean we can automatically assume that he is bisexual!"

"Feh, just calm down. I'll fix it later." The pyro answers, now becoming serious.

--

The fox sat down at the table with the rest of the group. He requested a drink from the waiter, and joined the conversation.

"So, you and shorty huh?" Kuwabara asks finally unable to keep it in any longer.

Kurama, who had just taken a gulp of water, begins choking and sputtering. Yusuke hits the redhead on his back, trying to help the redhead breath. "What?" the fox finally manages to gasp.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Kurama. I just wish you would of told us earlier, and does Amara know about this."

--

"I understand that you'll tell the truth, but I also expect you not to tell them everything." Sakyou states calmly.

Amara bows her head in agreement. "Yes, Sir."

Mara says nothing, choosing instead to pull her duster tighter over the white shirt and black jeans. Staring down at her flip-flops she doesn't move when Sakyou dismisses them.

"Mara?" He asks cautiously, once they are alone int the room. His worried frown deepens when Mara finally meets his eyes. "Won't you sit?"

Quickly cutting across the room, Mara perches herself on the floor in front of Sakyou's seat, her back facing him as she leans against his leg.

Sakyou lifts his eyebrows at the show of affection from the normally reserved girl. Reaching out he softly brushes her hair with his fingers, hoping it will make her relax enough to talk.

"Uncle, what if you knew someone was going to die?" She asks quietly, hugging his legs tight, not daring to look at the man. "If they chose to die by their own hand would you try to stop them?"

Sakyou's hand pauses, "I suppose it would depend. Would their death cause good?"

"Yes."

"Then I believe it is their choice to make." Sakyou answers once again beginning to run his hands through her hair.

Mara squeezes her eyes shut, determined not to cry in front of her father figure. "But I don't want you to die." She whispers softly.

--

"I assure you, my personal life is none of your business, but I can promise you that I am not cheating on Amara." Kurama states taking a tiny sip of his lemon-water. "Though I do wonder where you heard such a thing."

"Mara."

The fox wrinkles his nose. "Figures."

Putting out her cigarette, Shizuru sighs, "Looks like it's time for the meeting."

--

Amara arrived in the room a few minutes early, when Kurama enters she gives him a quick kiss. Glancing behind Kurama, Amara frowns when she notices that everyone she expected was there except one person, "Where's Mara?"

Koenma frowns, "You mean she didn't come with you?"

"Well no, I left before her, but I thought she would be here by now."

--

Mara shook as she stared out across the sea. Hands balled into fists at her side, the girl throws back her head and screams, pouring out all of her emotions. The pyro doesn't notice as Sparky flies from her arm. The flames surround her, melting her clothes as it caresses her skin.

--

Hiei's head jerks toward the window as he feels the mental scream. Say nothing he flits from the branch he was perched on, and heads towards the agonized voice.

--

Mara jerks as her scream cuts off, the pyro collapses to the grounds, shivering. Wrapping her arms around herself, the girl shakily stands. 'I'm having a meltdown, literally.' Laughing somewhat crazily, Mara ignores Sparky as he tries to comfort the girl. After a few minutes Mara finally manages to calm down. Turning to leave she lets out a shocked gasp as she comes face to face with Hiei. Mara takes a step back not realizing how close to the edge she was.

Mara's eyes close as she faints, and falls backwards off the cliff. Hiei quickly shoots forward, and grabs her hand just before it gets out of reach. Pulling Mara back onto the cliff, Hiei pulls his cloak off and wraps it around Mara's naked form. He picks her up bridal style, and proceeds to carry her back to the meeting. He pauses in his advancement due to the feeling of movement in his arms. He looks down to see Mara snuggling closer to his body. Her hand rises from her side and clings to his shirt. Hiei blushes as she smiles and then proceeds to the hotel.

* * *

Me- So what did you think. Please share your thoughts, comments, flames and encouragements. Everything is welcome. Just please don't be mad at me for not updating in so long, I'll try not to do it again, but I definetly promise that I won't discontinue this story. The only reason I didn't tell everybody that I was just late in updating was cause I didn't want to mess up my chapter alignment. Luv ya, and review.


	12. Meltdowns

**Me**- Oh my gosh, I'm so so so sorry guys. I know it's been like what two years or something, but I promise I haven't dropped this story, please don't give up on me. I've had so many computer problems, and now my step-dad of 13 years is splitting up with my mom so my life is really hectic right now. Like I've said before, Manda and I have this story written up to chapter 17 so you know you have all of that wonderfulness to look forward to. Again I'm so sorry I haven't kept up with this that I should, but it's partially Manda's fault too.

**Mara**- Don't blame her. You're the one who has the notebook, so you're the only one who can type it.

**Me**- Sorry but-

**Mara**- No buts. Stop trying to blame her when she's not even here to defend herself. (two keep going back and forth)

**Amara**- Well since my sister and my other self want to argue, I guess I'll do the disclaimer. Neither Miranda nor Deanna own anything regarding Yu Yu Hakusho (except their ffn ideas). However they do own us, (Wow that sounds bad.) so please don't sue them or else we won't exist anymore. *tear*puppy dog face*

**Mara**- Amara you're such a sap.

**Amara**- *sticks out tongue*

**Mara**- Don't stick it out unless you plan to use it.

**Amara**- Ew Mara, that's gross.

**Mara**- But true.

* * *

**Chapter 12  
****Meltdowns**

"Well who the hell cares. Let's get started already!" Yusuke blurted out suddenly, obviously getting impatient.

"Yes, you don't really need your sister to be here in order to tell us what's going on, do you?" Botan followed up, though a little bit more polite than Yusuke.

Amara answered softly. "Well… no, I guess n-"

"Then hurry up and tell us what you're gonna tell us. It's not like we wanna sit here all day!""

"Oh right! I'm sorry." The female redhead panicked.

"Yusuke, leave her alone!" Don't worry sweetie, you can take all the time you want." Botan smiled after hitting the spirit detective.

The whole group was there, with the exception of Hiei and Mara. Kayko and Shizuru had even been invited by Botan, but only because Shizuru wanted to know about these sisters, and they couldn't just leave Kayko by herself on the island.

They were in the Urameshi team room that was supplied by the committee. Amara was sitting on the short end of the long couch by Kurama. Botan, Shizuru, and Kayko were sitting on the longer end, while Koenma and Yusuke sat on the short couch, and Kuwabara sat on his usual stool. There was silence.

"…so uh… what are you gonna tell us?" Kuwabara finally asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you want to know?" Amara asked shyly.

"Everything, of course!" Koenma blurted out.

"Well, I can't tell you everything. It could mess up the timeline." Amara retorted, getting slightly frustrated

"What do you mean timeline? If you're seers then-" but Botan was cut off.

"Look, we're not seers. We're just from a different w-!" Amara stopped, catching herself.

"A different what?" Shizuru questioned.

"Nothing"

"Aw, come on. You can tell us." Kazuma stated, pushing the subject.

"I said no, so quit asking!" Amara yelled, her face getting red. The whole room was quiet. Amara was near tears. She hated thinking about her old life. She missed her mother _**so**_ much. Finally someone got the urge to speak.

"Other than knowing the future, do you actually have any powers?" Koenma asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm telekinetic and can control electricity, while Mara is telepathic, empathic, and can control fire." Amara answered as Kurama gripped her hand to keep her calm.

"If I may ask, how did you two wind up at the dark tournament?" Kayko spoke out.

"Well, several months ago Mara and I woke up from a three year coma that we fell into after we got into a car wreck that killed our father. Our mothers had died previously some years before, so the hospital called our uncle to come and care for us. Our Uncle Ta-um.. told us about the dark tournament before he was murdered in our house." Amara finished.

"Aha! That's where I knew you from!" Botan burst in.

"What?!" Amara asked, totally confused

"You're the girl I saw at Tarukane's compound!"

"Uh.. n-no I'm not!" The redhead panicked.

"Oh yea, you're right Botan. I thought she looked familiar. I remember now. You're the girl that freaked out when you saw Tarukane, and Kurama tried to comfort you. That explains why, cuz you're dating." Yusuke laughed. Both Kurama and Amara blushed. "So, you weren't really freaking out. You were faking it the whole time weren't you?" Yusuke continued.

"NO I-!" Amara panicked.

"What!? You were faking it?!" Amara was now standing and looking down at a hurt Kurama. "Do you know how worried I was about you, and you lied to me?!" Kurama got up and speedily left the room. Amara took a step forward with all intentions of going after him, but she couldn't. The shock had left her motionless.

All eyes were on Amara, but she just ignored them. Tears were now spilling uncontrollably down her face.

Amara was distracted from the absence of her lover by Hiei entering the room with a an unconscious Mara in his arms. Hiei made Yusuke and Koenma get off the couch before laying the raven haired girl down.

Amara rushed to her sister's side, as she wiped the tears from her face. She placed her hand on her cheek and quickly removed it. "Ow, she's burning up!" Amara replied, holding her hand. Amara used her power to lift the female pyro off the couch.

"I guess you weren't kidding about the telekinetic thing." Shizuru replied lighting up a cigarette.

Amara didn't reply. She placed her arms under her sister, not touching her, but close enough so it looked as if she were carrying her, and turned to leave.

"Wait! We're not done tal-" but Koenma was cut short by Amara's sad but stern voice.

"I have nothing more to say!" And with that she left the silent room.

--

Kurama had no idea where he was going. He just decided to go wherever his feet took him. He had been so infuriated. He hadn't realized that he was deep into the forest. Finally he stopped, and decided to sit and think. He leaned against a nearby tree and again was lost in thought.

'I hadn't meant to leave her hanging like that, but I figured I might want to leave before I said something that would make her not ever speak to me again. So she knew I was a demon all along, but why then did she freak out the way she did. I was really worried about her, and when she said she needed space, I completely understood. I waited for about a week, and when she didn't call I decided it was worth the risk, just to make sure she was okay.'

'Then we were on spring break so I couldn't see her at school, but the first day back, she wasn't there. That day after school I went to the house, only to find it deserted. Here and Mara's stuff were all gone. I was really starting to worry, but figured that she just moved in with new relatives since even her stuff was gone.'

Kurama was pulled out of his train of thought by a single ray of sunshine that had found its way thought the thick canopy above him and into his eyes.

It was then that Kurama realized where his feet had taken him. This was the very spot where Kurama had taken his mate for the first time. Kurama's mind settled on that one moment, as they had held each other close, and were happy in each other's embrace. Kurama wished he could be trapped in that one moment forever.

After he had cooled down, Kurama decided that it would be wise to talk to Amara about what had happened. He stood up, and made his way back to the hotel.

--

Amara gently lay Mara down on her bed. She wet a cloth with cold water and lay it on the raven's head. The moment the cold hit her forehead, it sizzled from the head emitting from Mara's skin.

It took Mara around 20 minutes to come around. She slowly opened her eyes to see a puffly eyed Amara. "What happened?" Mara questioned as she sat up.

"I think you just had a nervous breakdown, and your sparky thingy was effected, causing it to inflame you and your clothes." Mara looked down to see that, in fact, she was naked. She removed herself from her bed, and grabbed her white silk robe that was hanging on the back of the desk chair.

"Mara, I don't think you should be up and moving yet." Amara said softly to her sister.

"Look, I'm fin-Red, have you been crying?" Mara asked, just now noticing the puffiness of Amara's bloodshot eyes.

"NO, of course not!" Amara answered, rubbing her face, but before Mara had time to retort, there was a knock at the door. "Oh no! Mara, if that's Kurama, tell him I'm not here!" Amara whispered in a panic.

"But wh-"

"Just do it! Please, I'm begging you!" Mara had a confused look on her face, but obeyed.

Mara walked to the door, pulling her robe around her form tighter. She opened it, but only a crack to see Kurama standing there with his fist in the air. "Hi, Mara, is um… would Amara happen to be here?" Kurama asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"She is, but I'm afraid she's asleep right now. She came in here after the meeting, and just cried herself to sleep." Kurama's expression changed from hopeful, to disappointed, to just plain hurt.

"Oh" was all he could manage to get out.

"I'm sorry, but If you come by later she should be awake." Mara actually felt sorry for the fox.

"Thank you." Kurama replied, before slowly walking off, with the hurt expression still all over his face.

'What the fuck?' Closing the door Mara turns her head, not moving the door. "Okay, what the hell did you do?" She demands, her darker emotions becoming more pronounced after the earlier drain.

Amara opens her mouth to say something, but Mara cuts her off with a disgusted look. "Never mind, your guilt says it all." Spinning toward her closet, Mara blindly reaches in for a pair of clothes, before going to the bathroom to change.

The telepath pulls on her shirt, swaying slightly before falling against the tub, as a wave of fatigue hits her. 'Right, too much movement.' Amara's emotions float around the girl, nearly choking her as they layer themselves over her own pain.

"Ignore it." Mara commands aloud. 'Sakyo is going to die, Toguro is going to die, and there's nothing you should do to stop them, so stop wallowing. Ignore the pain. I let loose once, and that was more than enough.' The young girl pauses suddenly as a memory flashes before her eyes. "Hiei?" the girl questions aloud.

The seer shakes away the thought, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt. 'Wait a minute, rolling up' "Amara!"

Said redhead jumps as the bathroom door bursts open, and a scowling Mara frames the doorway. The black haired girl was wearing only the long sleeved shirt which went down mid-thigh and underclothes presumably. "Why is the fox's shirt in my closet?!"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Amara questioned with a scowl, her hand on her hip.

"How should I know? You're fucking the fucker!" Mara answered, sliding on some black slacks, and proceeded to leave the bedroom.

"And where do you think you're going?!"

"You didn't think I wouldn't flaunt it back to the fox did ya?" Mara stated, trudging to the hotel door.

'Whatever' Amara thought to herself as she followed her sister down the hall.

After a few minutes of walking in silence Amara finally spoke up. "Where are you going?", but Amara receive no answer. She looked around, and noticed that they were on the opposite side of the hotel. "Mara, please let's not go there."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not in the mood."

"Well suck it up. Your emotions are making my head hurt."

Mara opens the hotel room door, carelessly pushing her sister ahead of her. Noticing only Yusuke, and Hiei were present, the empathy turns to Kurama's bedroom. Pushing open the door, she smiles when she find her prey laying listlessly on the bed.

Kurama jerks into a sitting position as the black haired girl slips onto the bed beside him. "Mara, what do you think you're doing?"

Lounging on her stomach, the pyro smirks into the pillow at his question. Rolling onto her side, she props herself up with her elbows. "What's wrong, Kurama?" She asks, drawing out his name. 'How come his bed's comfier than mine?' "You didn't mind last night."

"I don't have any clue what you're talking about." The fox replies shifting away, highly aware of the small audience they had.

Pouting, Mara flops onto her back, stretching languidly. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already?"

Kurama's eyes widened at her tone. Practically jumping from the bed, he watches her carefully. "What are you doing?"

Mara ignores his question. Rising from the bed she confidently stalks toward the boy. "After all, it's still quite vivid in my mind. The whispers, the moans," Stepping closer, she trails her finger down the fox's chest. "the caresses," The whole time she was projecting a little dream she had become privy to. Leaning closer to his ear, Mara licks her lips. "the screams."

Amara watched wide-eyed, her guilt and sadness quickly flaring into betrayal and anger. "Is that why his shirt was in your closet?"

"What? No!" Kurama denies, spinning to face his mate. "Don't tell me you believe her?"

"I don't know what to believe!" She screams angrily.

Inwardly, Mara smiles. "Yes, truth be told, I had completely forgotten about it, until now that is." She says, flipping up the shirts collar. Saying nothing more, Mara leaves the room, brushing by Kurama and her sister on the way out. She closes the door quietly, melting the lock together.

"Hot damn!" Yusuke exclaims hoarsely.

The seer smirks, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I project?"

Yusuke runs his hand through his hair with a choked groan. "I gotta got take a shower, a really cold shower." He mutters to himself as he leaves for the bathroom.

Mara sighs, leaning her head back against the door. Without warning her legs give out, and the pyro finds herself in a puddle on the floor, 'thank you'.

Hiei lifts an eyebrow at the mental message. "Hn"

'What happened yesterday?'

"Nah, really?" Mara replies sarcastically with a yawn, "I'm leaving. I got a feeling the two reds are gonna be in there a while." Standing slowly she makes her way to the main hall, but Hiei's voice stops her.

"Why do you have on Kurama's shirt?"

The female shrugs, as she grips the door frame. "Beats me, I found it in my closet."

--

"Don't touch me!" Amara demands, jerking away from her mate.

Kurama scowls, dropping his hands to his sides. "I would never cheat on you." The foxy says crossing his arms over his chest. "You know that Mara dislikes me. Why would you think we'd…?" Trailing off he rubs his face tiredly. "Though, I suppose we may finally get the talk we needed."

* * *

**Me**- There you go guys, that's your Easter present from me lol. Read and Review. Thanx  
Also, the two of us have some plans for a sequel (I know, not even halfway done with the first one and already thinking about a sequal, but we have to have something after the YYH storyline right?). If we do have a sequel it will definately have many crossover characters, one in particular we have planned works out perfectly, but anyways, the crossovers we have planned so far are Spiral and D N Angel, but only for the character purposes. What do you guys think of that idea? Do you think it would still be enjoyable? Review Review Review (anonymous reviews accepted 3)


End file.
